lost in the past
by moonlight352
Summary: 13-years old sakura is sent to madara and hashirama time were she must achieve a mission . but when she come to their time she sufferd from memory lost . Will she recoverd her memories? or will she never remember her past ? discover her friendship with the Senju and Uchiha Clan . I don't own the Naruto Characters
1. prologue

**Sakura pov**

I was in my room crying. The one I loved left and my best friend left to become stronger so that he could bring Sasuke-kun back. And me? I'm useless. Even thought that I learnt everything about medicine and medical jutsu and being trained by Tsunade-sama, I'm still useless. I can't do anything other than watch my friends protect me and crying.

But then I heard a voice coming from behind me. I quickly turned back and took a kunai out.

" Don't be afraid little girl. I don't want you any harm." Said the voice. When I looked at the person who was talking, I noticed that his body was made of chakra, he had horns on his head and looked old and tired.

" What and who are you." I yelled.

" My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki. I'm the sage of the six paths and I died hundreds of years ago. And you are Sakura Haruno a shinobi of this village and a member of the Haruno clan." he simply answers.

" H-how can you be here if you died." I said still pointing my kunai at him.

" What you're seeing right now is my chakra or spirit if you prefer. But I didn't come here for that." he answers like it was that simple "But before to explain why I'm here let me tell you this story: My mother Kaguya Otsutsuki at the forbidden chakra fruit and became the first being able to use chakra. Me and my brother were born with a lot chakra inside our body and could use what you call inherited Justus. Years later we defeated our mother and we chose to live the way we wanted. I stayed here while my brother goes on the moon with the rest of our clan. The years passed and I had 2 sons. Their name were Indra and Ashura. Indra was the oldest and inherited my Dōjutsu and was naturally skilled while my youngest son was what you could call an idiot, he wasn't really skilled but had a kind heart. One day my sons began to fight each other and a war between them came. This war between them took on their descendant and so began a war that would last hundred years of hate. But I think that you know them under the name of Indra Uchiha and Ashura Senju." Senju? Uchiha? What do this all mean. That his sons are the founders of the Senju and Uchiha clan?

" Why are you telling me that? What do it have to do with me?" I asked him. I didn't understand why he was telling me all this. What wanted he me to do with it anyway. I'm just an useless girl.

" Because I need your help." he said simply. I don't understand why he is always speaking like everything is so simple. Huh, wait ... WHAT.

" Why do you want my help. And even if I want to help you, I can't. I am just going to slow you down like I do with everyone." I cried. My hands were shaking and my kunai dropped out of my hands.

" If you need someone help. Why aren't you asking to Naruto or the Hokage or Sasuke-Kun or ... or to someone else other than me. I'm just a broken girl. I can't help you." I said. Tears began once again to form in my eyes.

" You are wrong. If I chose you to help me is because you're close to my sons 2nd reincarnation and also because you put the other's need before yours. And I can't send one of my sons or one of theirs descendant." he said calmly and simply once again. But what does he mean by his sons 2nd reincarnation.

" I don't understand. Your sons 2nd reincarnation and their descendant why can't you send them and where? That is what I don't understand." I said with all the courage I could bring to ask him, my voice still shaking.

He signed before to answer me " Someone is playing with the time and tries to undo what the first reincarnations of my sons did by killing them with the Senju and Uchiha clan. Their first reincarnation was Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. The one that create this village. If the Senju and the Uchiha clan don't make peace, this village and the other villages won't ever see the day. And their 2nd reincarnation are you two friends Naruto and Sasuke." my eyes open wide open when he said the names of the two boys I care the most. But for some reasons I'm not very surprise. I think that I was excepting it somehow.

But if Hashirama and Madara don't create the village then all my friends and all the people that I care about will never be born. The only tough of them not being there make me clench my teeth's and break my heart even more than it already was.

" I ... I. I accept to help you." I finally managed to say. Hagoromo smiled at me.

" I'm glad you accepted to help me." he paused before to continue " I will send you to the time when Hashirama and Madara were friends when they were 13 years old, like you Sakura Haruno."

He placed his hand on my head. Then the world around me became full of colours and it was like I was falling. There was that warm feeling inside me. It was kind and reassuring. Then all the colours became black and a creepy voice came

" You won't interfere with my plans Sage of the six's path neither will your hero do." said the creepy voice. the darkness around me began to go on my body. I couldn't fight this darkness back, but then a white light took on the darkness. I... I. I think that I could see Hagoromo memories and feelings. I saw 2 boys, it must be his sons. I saw these 2 boys having so much happy times and so much fighting between them. This feeling of being heartbroken. I know this, that is what he was feeling every time he saw them fighting. All his memories were played like a film in my head. But I hadn't noticed that my own memories began to break from the pressure of light and darkness fighting against each other and the memories and knowledge of Hagoromo. Little by little I feel my eyes being heavy and then everything went black.


	2. meeting Madara and Hashirama

**Madara** **pov**.

I was at the river where Hashirama and me were skipping stones. The weather was really good today. The sun was shining and it wasn't too cold or to warm, the birds were out and singing.  
"Hey Madara. Catch this one if you can." Shouted Hashirama while he was throwing his stone to the river. The stone made four skips on the water before I catch it.

" Cheater. I wasn't even paying attention. " I yelled at him with my scary face.

"G-gomen." Said Hashirama when he became all depressed, like always.

"Do you always have to be THAT depressed when I barely yell at you, Hashirama?" I asked a bit annoyed. Hashirama always have the habit to depress for mostly everything. But suddenly there was a huge amount of chakra release near the river.

"Did you feel this too Madara?" Asked Hashirama. "It was a really strange and powerful chakra"

" Yeah. It is really strange." I said." Maybe we should look." Hashirama looked at me with a serious and confuse look.

" Are you sure?" He asked. " It could be two shinobis fighting against each other. It could be dangerous. And why would you go where this strange and powerful chakra appears?" With his serious look. But he was right. If we are caught it could be problematic to our clans, and I don't want to let Izuna alone. He is one of the only thing I've left.

" I want to go there because if it's something other than a fight I would like to know what it is. And if it is indeed a fight we will mask our chakra signature, so we will be unnoticed be them." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 **Hashirama pov**

We were heading to the strange chakra after Madara convinced me to go. For now, we haven't cross any other shinobi(s). We jumped from tree to tree the silently possible. We had noticed that this strange chakra was near the river, so it wasn't difficult to get lost. I closed my eyes and concentrate on the chakra signature.  
 _It's strange. That strange chakra is getting weaker and it's like there is also another chakra near._

" Oi, Madara. I feel another chakra near the strange one." I said to him after having open my eyes.

" You're right. I can feel it too and it's look like you were right. Look like there a fight over there." Said Madara. After jumped another five minutes we came at the emplacement where we detected the strange chakra.  
I took a glance around the area and it didn't look like there has been fighting.

" I take back what I said Hashirama. You weren't right at all." Said Madara all of sudden. I could feel my entire being going into depression. But I could still feel the chakra beneath us. So, I looked beneath us, to the river and what I see was totally unexpected. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks. I looked away from embarrassing.

"Ma...Ma. Madara." I stuttered. Still looking away.

"Oi Hashirama. Why are you stuttering and looking away? And why are your cheeks so red?" Asked a completely clueless Madara. I couldn't bring myself to say it. So, I pointed to the river. Madara followed my pointing, and when he did his face became as red as a tomato. It's understandable, because what I pointed was an unconscious **naked** girl. A naked girl.

 **Madara pov**

When Hashirama pointed to the river. I looked where he was pointing to. And when I did, I could feel my blood going to my cheeks. Hashirama was pointing to an unconscious naked girl floating on the river. A NAKED girl! So, I quickly turn away from embarrassing.

"Ma. Maybe we should check if she is still alive, and if she is we should help her? " Said a still embarrassed Hashirama. But he is right. If she is still alive and we don't do anything, she will die.

"Y. Yeah. let's go " I answer. We jumped off the tree we were in to the river. We concentrate our chakra in our feet and run to the girl in the water. It's only when we approached her that I could feel the strange chakra. Hashirama checked her pulse. But when he touched her, he pulled his hand away.

"Hashirama are you alright?" I asked him.

" I'm alright." He paused." But when I touched her I could feel an electric discharge and I felt the strange chakra disappear. Didn't you feel?" Now that he said it. I can't feel the strange chakra anymore.

" Now yes. But is the girl still alive yes or no?" I asked while looking away.

" Yes, she is. " He said. " Can you take your kimono off, Madara?" When he said it, I looked at him weirdly? Why the hell would he want me to strip.

" I. It's not what you think it is. It's just that I need your kimono to cover her. Nothing more." He said while shaking his hand in front of him and lifting the girl.

"Why don't you take your own?" I asked him.

"Because mine is too short for her to cover her whole body." He said and a light blush on his cheeks. I looked at my outfit and his. I had my usual purple kimono that came till my knees and my purple pant. While Hashirama had a shirt, a pant and some useless thing on him " Here. But do it fast." I said him while taking my kimono off and to throw it. After the girl was (finally) dressed. We walked to the border of the river. We set the girl near a tree and I stayed here while Hashirama was searching for wood. I took a glance to the girl. She looks like she has the same age as me and Hashirama. She has short pink hair like the Sakura flowers in the spring. She also has a large forehead. She is beautiful... WHAT I'm thinking. I just met her. Well we didn't really meet. I let out a sigh.  
I just need to wait till Hashirama come back.

 **Sakura pov**

It's warm. It's soft. I slowly open my eyes and I saw a little fire with two boys that where sitting near it. One of the boys has short messy raven black hair and is half naked. The other boy has short flat dark brown hair and wear what looked like a long kimono.

"Who are you?" I asked them in a low voice. They turned around to look at me. The raven-haired boy had onyx eyes and the brown-haired boy has dark brown eyes.

" Happy to see that you're awake. " Said the brown-haired boy.  
" My name is Hashirama and this guy there is my friend Madara." He said pointing the raven haired. So, the brown haired is Hashirama and the raven haired is Madara.

" Don't you have a last name?" I asked them. Because when people introduce themselves they add their last name too.

"We do have a last name. But you know because of the war we must keep it secret. Self I don't know his last name." Said Madara while pointing Hashirama that was depressive all of sudden.

" Now is our turn. " Said Madara. " What's your name and why were you in the river?"

"My name is ..., My name is ...?" What was my name? Why can't I remember it? And the river. What was I doing there? I can't remember. I tried several times but I can't remember it.

" Why are you hesitating?" Asked Hashirama. " You can trust us, you know. If we wanted to hurt you, we would have already done it. "

" I ... I. I don't know my name." I answer. I hid my head between my legs. It is really embarrassing to not know your own name.

" You don't know? Or maybe you don't remember it. " Siad Hashirama.

" Super." Said Madara ironically. " It is already dark and we have a mayor problem of amnesia. Formidable, really. "

" G-gomen. I didn't mean to cause you trouble " I said on a depressed tone. And the worst part is that I don't even know where I live. I'm so lost.

" Madara be gentle with her. She has amnesia and she is lost. " Said Hashirama while looking at Madara. He then turned around to look at. " But since you don't remember your name. We will give you one." He said with a bright smile on his lips.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

" Hm... How will we name you?" He said thinking out loud, frowning his eyes. Then he looked at me. Or more precisely at my hair. " Your hair has the same colour as the cherry blossoms." He said

" So, your name will be Sakura. It means cherry blossom." Said Madara.

" Sakura. It's a beautiful name. Thank you, you both. " I said to them with a bright smile.


	3. lets build a house

**Sakura pov**

Now I have a name and maybe two new friends. I wonder. Did I have friends before? Madara and Hashirama were now looking at me. " So, do you know where you're going to sleep?" Asked Hashirama. Before Madara smacked his head.

" Idiot." He yelled" She doesn't remember anything! How do you want that she knows where to stay? " While Madara was yelling at Hashirama he looked really pissed and like his teethes became sharper. Hashirama quickly enter a very deep depression state and began to apologize. I could not help but to laugh. It was funny to see this.

" What is so funny?" Asked a still pissed Madara.

"Nothing." I answer. " But where I am going to stay? " I then asked. I wasn't going to sleep on the grass like that forever. Madara sigh.

" Well it is rather difficult. I cannot take you to my clan. They will think that you are a spy sent from the enemy to spy on us. And for Hashirama it will be quite the same. " Said Madara. Hashirama nodded next to him. Look like he wasn't depressed anymore.

" Why would they think that I am a spy? And aren't you two brothers? " I asked them. I was wondering why they would live in two different places, since they act like brothers and for some reasons I tough they were brothers. The looked at me with wide eyes.

"WE ARE NOT BOTHERS !" They cried in unison. " But since you have amnesia I'm not surprise that you don't know why." Said Madara.

" We are in war whit other clans." Said Hashirama." For these reasons of security, me and Madara didn't told each other our last names. Because we don't know if we are enemies or not. And if some strange was to come for whatever reason. The clans would not let this one go away alive. So, for these reasons we can't take you to our homes. Do you understand Sakura?" I nodded. It would be dangerous if some members of the enemy clan knew about their location.

" But won't your clans be worried if you don't come home?" I asked them. The two of them suddenly paled.

" Shit. " Cursed Madara. And Hashirama went in another depression state. I guess they forgot. But then I notice the reason they were here is that they were looking after me. I could feel that I was going in depression too . I stand up and bowed.

" I'M REALLY SORRY " I yelled. The both of them looked at me with a confuse look.

" Why are you apologizing Sakura?" Asked Hashirama still with a confuse look.

" Because of me you didn't go home and your clans must be worried about you. " I said while looking at them. But when I did, they became red. Why? We're they angry at me? But then I felt some weight on my feet. I looked to my feet only to see the purple kimono had fell on them. I felt my face blush of embarrassment. I quickly kneel down. My knees against my chest to cover my as much as possible. The boys looked away and I took the kimono fast and I dressed myself with. And I verified that it wouldn't fall. Then I walked to Madara and Hashirama. They turned around and then I slapped them hard. They flied ten feet away. It could not be **that** hard. Right?

" We are lucky that she was unconscious the first time " said Hashirama. The first time? So, it wasn't the first time they saw me naked!

"Idiot" replied Madara when he saw me walking their way with a murderous aura. I slapped them again. But this time it was to the not slapped part of their cheeks. but again, they went flying ten feet away. now there was two red handprints on their cheeks.

"Perverts." I said.

"Hey. Don't call us that." Said a pissed Madara. " It wasn't our fault that we found you naked and unconscious in the river." Hashirama nodded.

" Yeah. Madara gave you his kimono to cover you." Said Hashirama. " But let's come back to our problem. You still need somewhere to sleep. " I nodded. We still didn't find a solution to this problem. After some thinking Hashirama had an idea.

" I think I have a solution. " He said before to ask us to follow him. We followed him till we came to a part of the forest near the river. But this part of the forest was empty. There were some trees surrounding of course. But a big part of it didn't had trees.

"Why did you take us here Hashirama?" Asked Madara looking all over the place.

" Don't you see? There is place enough to build a house here. " Answer Hashirama.

" But what do it have to do with me having a place to stay? " I asked him.

" We will build you a house here of course. " He answers me like the most obvious thing in the world. Me and Madara sweat dropped. How could he think that it was that simple to build a house? Like Hashirama was reading my thoughts he quickly said.

" You don't need to worry about the building part Sakura. With some wood jutsu we can easily made your house." Madara was thinking about it.

" Yeah." He said. " It is possible. But we will give you clothes and other things you might need. " When they said it like that. It seems almost easy.

" But for this jutsu. Won't you need much chakra? " I asked them.

"Well ...Yeah. but it's okay. Me and Madara are strong. So, it won't be a problem." Answer Hashirama. He began to make some hand sings and slammed them on the ground. Wood was coming out of the ground and began to form the house. Not even five minutes later the house was finished. It is an old fashion Japanese house.

" Wow." I said in awe. I ran inside. There's was enough space and there was self a cupboard. Hashirama did really a great job. The boys came inside and looked around.

" I'm really impressed Hashirama. I didn't know an idiot like you could do something like that. " Said Madara. He turned to look at Hashirama." Good job." He looked then at me. His onyx eyes were looking into mine. These eyes. Even though it's night, I can clearly see them. I looked away from his eyes. My cheeks were getting hotter.

" We will stay with you here this night. And we will give you some clothes and other things you will need. And we will also learn you to hunt. " He said.

" Hunting?" I said in a confuse tone. I didn't see the need to hunt.

" Well we won't always see each other, you know. And at these times you will need to be able to look after yourself. " Said Hashirama. I open my mouth, but closed it not long after having open it. I took my fingers to my chin. He was right. He and Madara have to fight. As shinobis it's their duty. So, there will be times I will have to do thing be myself.

" I. understands." I said. " But now let's sleep. I'm tired. " I said. I hear Madara yawn.

" I agreed with Sakura. Today was really tiring." Said Madara. Hashirama nodded. I laid down on the wooden floor. Hashirama laid next to me on my left and Madara laid down on my right. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over in mine newly made home with my new friends beside me.


	4. hunting lesson

**Sakura pov**

I woke up by the sound of the birds and a delicious sent. I opened my eyes only to have the bright light of the sun coming in my eyes. I sit up and look beside me. Madara and Hashirama weren't here. They must be outside. So, I got up and went outside. I found the boys next a fire camp that was cooking some fish. They were chatting and the two of them had wet hair.

" Good morning boys." I said. They turned around and greeted me with a smile.

" Good morning to you too Sakura. Did you sleep well? " Said Hashirama.

" Yes. Even if the ground was hard, it was warm with you two. " I respond. This answer made their cheeks go a little pink. did I say something wrong? " Did you two had a good sleep as well? "

" Sort of." Said Madara." I don't have the habit to sleep on the floor. I have the habit to sleep on a futon." He was rubbing his back. He was grimacing while doing it." And now my back is hurting."

" I can't blame you Madara. My back is hurting too. " Said Hashirama in agreement. The fishes were cook. So, we began eating and we continued chatting. I learn that they had each a little brother. And I had also learned that they had another brother that die.

"Are you mad at the people who did this?" I asked. Madara and Hashirama were looking at me.

" Well, Yes. " Answer Madara after some time.

" Like Madara. I hate the people who killed my brother. He was someone important to me. " Said Hashirama. He now looked me in the eyes." And you Sakura? Wouldn't you hate the people that killed someone dear to you?" He asked. I don't know why, but when he said it. I had the feeling that it already happens to me.

" I think yes." I answer him. " But for me the one who would have killed this person. Isn't the person that held the weapon that slice him. But the person that would have send him on that battlefield." The look on Madara and Hashirama face became darker. Like they were remembering a bad memory. The guilt came directly after that. " But that's my opinion. Not yours." Madara stand up. His face was still dark. But it was all a little lighter.

" Let's not talk about this. " He turned around and started walking away. Hashirama sighed before to stand up. And to walk away. I felt guilty and I looked at my knees. Then Hashirama stopped walking and looked at me.

" What are you waiting for Sakura?" he said. I looked up to meet a big smile on his lips. " Come. We are learning you to hunt." I quickly stand up and ran to them.

 **~ time skip~**

We were bidding begin a bush. There was a deer eating grass.

" Remember what we said Sakura. Don't make a sound and when you have an opening. Don't hesitate and jump on it." Whisper Hashirama. After having told me more than five times how to hunt.

" And don't forget. You must kill it Sakura." Whisper Madara. After some time. The deer lay down. This was the perfect opening. I come out and jumped on the deer. the sound I made from jumping out of the bush alerted the animal. He wanted to run away. But unfortunately for him I was already on his back and trying to make him stay still. I took the legs and hold them. The deer was now unable to move. Madara and Hashirama came out of the bush. They were surprise and maybe shocked.

" Wow" said Hashirama. Still surprise.

"Same." Said Madara. It's good to be surprise, but I'm here with this deer that is still trying to escape my grip!

" Guys? Could you please help me a little? " I asked them. Looks like my question took them out of their surprise state.

" Yeah, sure. " Said Madara while coming with a rope to tie the legs of the deer.

" Gomen Sakura-chan. We were just a little surprise. The way you jumped out of the bush and the speed. It looked like you were a shinobi. " Said Hashirama. And he helped Madara tie the legs.  
After the deer was tied up. Madara gave me a shirt knife.

" Why are you giving me this Madara- kun?" I asked.

" Kun?" He said out loud.

" Yes. Since Hashirama called me with the honorifique 'Chan' I thought it would be a good idea to call you two with honorifiques too. " I said. " But you still didn't answer my question Madara-kun." I pouted. He sighed.

" I told you that you had to kill it, Sakura-chan. How do you want to eat it otherwise? Alive?" He said. I shook my head.

" But. I don't want to kill it. " I said while pouting.

" Listen Sakura-chan. In this world, it's to kill or to be killed. And nobody can hope to survive this world without this rule. And mostly shinobis. " He said. He had a strict look on his face and his eyes were filled with anger. I know he wasn't kidding. I took the knife in his hand and began to go for the deer's neck. My hand is shaking. I can't believe that I am going to take that live away. Madara-kun was getting impatient.

" Do it, Sakura." He shouted with a voice full of authority. I yelped.

" Madara Stop. Don't you see that you are forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do. " Shouted Hashirama-kun to Madara-kun.

" HOW DO YOU WANT HER TO SURVIVE OTHERWISE." He yelled even harder." If you don't push her a little, she will never learn how to survive alone." Now he was glaring at Hashirama-kun. My hands were still shaking and I can't stop them. I closed my eyes before to take a big breath.

" Gomenasai." And Other that still with my eyes closed I cut the deer's neck. The animal let out a yelp. When I opened my eyes. The deer wasn't moving nor breathing anymore. There was a big flask of red blood around the deer's neck. I was breathing heavily and my hand were still shaking. I didn't notice Madara-kun take the deer away till Hashirama laid his hand on my shoulder.

" Are you okay?" He asked me. I didn't answer. He let out a sigh." Don't be mad at Madara. I know the manner Madara use isn't the best." He paused. " But he is right. If you don't learn to kill to survive. Then you won't make it. And me and Madara won't always be here to help you. But for now, come after this we will learn you to fish. " And he walked away. I followed him to my house where Madara-kun was waiting us. What they did after was to open the dear and to extract the organs. The view of the organs and they be extract made my want to puke. And like Hashirama-kun promised me they taught me to fish. It was easy actually. But I can't fish every day. It would take too much time. Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun encouraged to continue hunting. In a way, they aren't wrong. Because hunting would take less time than fishing. But I don't like to kill. The end of the came quicker than we thought.

" It's time for us to go home Sakura-chan. " Said Hashirama-kun. " I hope that we will see each other soon." And he left. I turned my head in Madara-kun's direction. He looked away. neither of us said a word.

" I'm sorry." He said. " I forced you to kill it when you didn't want to. « I looked down. It was because I couldn't bring myself to kill the deer that he had shouted.

" Don't be." I told him. He had now a confused expression on his face. I smiled." You were right. I cannot survive if I don't do the necessary to survive. So, don't be sorry. And with time and experience killing animals won't be that terrifying anymore. « I enter my house leaving a confuse Madara behind. I lay down and close my eyes waiting for the darkness. 


	5. clothes and discoveries

**Sakura pov.**

It's been five days since I last saw the boys. I had time to practice my fishing and hunting skills. I could make traps for the animals. But every time I caught one, I couldn't bring myself to kill it, so I let them go. And so, I feel that a little Madara-kun on my shoulder is scolding me for not killing it and for having let them go. While there is a little Hashirama-kun on my other shoulder trying to reassure me and to encourage me with his kind words. The boys had also show how to make a fire. Because row meat isn't really healthy. So, I was at my house and grilling some fishes that I caught when Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun showed up with two bags.

"Hi Sakura-chan." Greeted Hashirama-kun with his usual cheerful smile. Madara-kun is on the right side of Hashirama-kun.

" Hi Hashirama-kun, Madara-kun." I greeted them.

" Hi." Said Madara-kun. He and Hashirama-kun had put their bags on the ground and took a seat next to me. Madara-kun on my right and Hashirama-kun on my left.

" Do you want some fish?" I asked them. Since it is still early I don't know if they already at or not.

" No, we already at before coming to see you. But thanks for the offer." Respond Hashirama-kun. Madara-kun only nodded in agreement with Hashirama-kun. After I at the fishes, Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun took their bags and unpacked everything in my house. In Hashirama-kun's bag was a futon and a long green kimono whit white birds.  
In Madara-kun's bag was pillow and clothes. Two long kimono dresses one was purple whit white flowers and the other was red whit black suns. There was also another kimono that was shorter. There was also a pant with. The kimono was blue and purple.

" Thank you, boys. They're really beautiful." I thanked them. Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun let out a sigh of relief.

" Ouf. Well I'm happy that you appreciate. " Says Hashirama-kun.

" Yeah. Me too. " Says Madara-kun. He turned around to look at me." After everything we did to take them here without any of our clan member notice was really difficult. And I can't imagine what we would have done if we had been discovered."  
He and Hashirama-kun fall in a deep depression state. WAS IT THAT BAD TO BE CAUGHT ?!  
Well if I was caught taking boys clothes I don't think I would be ashamed. But maybe it is different for boys.

"Why are you that ashamed for?" I ask them. "I am wearing boy clothes. Must I be ashamed be for that?" They looked at me with a blank and depressif face.

" You can't understand Sakura. For a man, it is the most embarrassing thing to do. It would be like all our masculinity gone. " They say. I stood their dump founded. They were in so a state for something like that!

" Get out." I say. They looked at me like they were hurt even more. I let out a sigh." I need you to get out because I'm going to change." Then their faces became really red and looked away before to nod and to leave my house. I looked at the clothes that they had brought me. And after some time of hesitation I finally chose the green kimono and the pant that the boys brought me. After being changed I was heading to the boys. They were chatting about whatever they were talking about. After I closed the door, they turned around and were checking me out. I find it a little embarrassing. But when my eyes locked with Madara-kun's. I felt my cheeks warm up and quickly looked away. Why does my heart beat so fast and why are my cheeks so red?

" Well it certainly fit you Sakura-chan." Says Hashirama-kun with his usual smile. Madara-kun wasn't looking at me in the face but said something that he was agreed with Hashirama-kun. I gave them some quick thanks and we took a walk in the forest. I asked them some questions about the situation of the war and other things. They answer me calmly and took their time to explain so that I would understand. And they also informed me about things I should know. And since I have amnesia it really helps a lot.

 **Hashirama pov.**

We were walking direction the river were me and Madara had our usual meeting. We were telling Sakura-Chan things that she should know and other things. We were so into the conversation that I hadn't noticed the bear next to us until it had jumped. I pushed Sakura-Chan away and Madara and me jumped away. The bear was now a few feet's away from us. I was on the left side of the bear while Madara and Sakura-Chan were on the right side. The bear was looking at both sides. He was analysing which side he should go. We didn't move from our actual position because otherwise the bear would attack immediately. If it was only me and Madara then it would be much easier, but there is Sakura-Chan and she isn't a shinobi like us. The bear had finally decided who he was attacking and jumped to Madara and Sakura-chan. They quickly split in two different direction. The bear took Madara's direction and ran full speed. Madara jumped in a tree to avoid the bear. The bear could not stop in time and crashed into the tree. Madara had to jump out of the tree and appeared next to me. I quickly looked around. I didn't saw Sakura-Chan anywhere.

" Madara? Do you know where Sakura-Chan is? " I asked panicked. Then it had hit him. He was looking everywhere.

" No." He answered after having looked around several times in less than two minutes. We were so worry on where Sakura-Chan was that we hadn't noticed the bear running in our direction till...

" I GOT YOU." Was screamed. Me and Madara were taken a back. We hadn't except this. Someone had jumped on the back of the bear. When I looked at the person that had jumped on the bear's back and was now having a tight grip to stay on the bear's back I was really taken a back. It was Sakura-chan. The bear was jumping nonstop in every direction. The bear was too focused on getting her off his back that he had completely forgotten about us. Me and Madara took the opportunity to jump in a tree.

" Sakura-chan. Jump!" Cried Madara. But she would not let go of the bear. She was even trying to get closer of his neck. I could only look in awe at what she did. In her eyes, there was only determination. There was no sign of fear. When she got close to the bear neck's. I saw her pulling the knife that we had left her five days ago. The bear must have sense it, because he was struggling even more. And in his struggles, he hit the trees we were on. Me and Madara hadn't react at time and we fell on the ground. My shoulder and Madara's leg were bleeding. I looked up to see Sakura-Chan cutting the bear's neck. The beast fell on the ground and after a bit stopped to move.

"Madara-kun, Hashirama-kun!" Yelled Sakura-Chan as she stands up and ran toward us. We could clearly see that she was worried about us. " Hashirama-kun your arm and Madara-kun your leg." As she saw the blood dripping from our members. I sat up while Sakura-Chan was helping Madara that had difficulties to sit whit his injured leg. Madara lifted his pant to look at the injury and it wasn't good looking. A branch had cut his leg a little deep. Sakura-Chan didn't wait a second and took a robin that she had in her kimono and bonded it a little above the injury. Madara hissed.  
A sing that she had bind it hard. More time I spend with her, how more I discover about her. After having bonded the robin, her hand was going to his injury. And then something surprises us all. When her hand was a few inches above his injury, a green light came out of Sakura-Chan hand. It felt like chakra. But I've never heard about a green chakra. Because chakra has more a blue like colour and no green like. Sakura-Chan took her hand away not much time after that green light came out. I came closer to them. My attention was now on Madara injury. And what I saw made me gasp. Madara's cut was a part healed.

" Madara. Your injury is nearly healed." I say. They looked at his injury and gasped too.

" You're right Hashirama." He says and the turned to look directly at Sakura-chan." Sakura-Chan how did you do this?" She looked really confuse.

" I don't know. I just wanted you to heal and then that green chakra came out." She responds. Wait. How does she know it is chakra?

" How do you know if it was chakra?" I asked.

" I just felt like it." She says.

" We will ask you later. For now. Do you think you can do it again to heal us?" I say. She nods and brought her hand above Madara injury and not long after that green chakra, well her chakra came out and healed Madara's leg completely. There wasn't even a scar. Then she came over to me and sat on the side my arm was injured and did the same thing. Just like Madara there was even a scar. It was like we were never injured in the first place.

" Are you okay Sakura-Chan? You look tired." Says Madara. At his remark, I looked at her. She looked indeed tired. Taking this bear and using her chakra like that must have exhausted her.

" Yeah. I'm just a bit tired." She says. Then we took the bear to her house and then we headed to the river. When we were at the river me and Madara decided to make some test. Madara took a stone and threw it at Sakura-chan.

" Now do rock skipping." Madara told/order her to do. Sakura-Chan looked really confuse. She really didn't know why he wanted her to do that.

" It's just to verify something Sakura-chan." I told her. After some hesitating, she decided to do it. She was preparing to aim and that she threw, me and Madara were looking attentively. Her holding was just like a shinobi that was throwing a shuriken. We also made her walk on water unconsciously and she was walking on the river. But when she took the blindfold of and noticed that she was on the water, she immediately fell. We also made her made some hand sings while concentrating her chakra.  
Me and Madara looked at each other after every test we made her do and came to the same conclusion.

" It looks like you're a shinobi Sakura-chan." I said. She was looking at me whit a surprise and tired face. Look like everything that happened today was really exhausted for her. Well I can't blame her. She rides a bear and killed it. Then she healed us with her green like chakra and did every test we told her to do.

" Since you can use chakra and have a perfect chakra control it wouldn't be surprising. But it was also the way you threw the stone that confirmed our theory. You we're holding and throwing it like a shuriken." Says Madara. And after explaining to Sakura-Chan our conclusions we had to practically carried her home. Because she was really tired after and could barely walk the end of the way. To my surprise it was Madara that had proposed to carry her. Coming from him it was sure a surprise. After deposed her home and bedding our goodbyes me and Madara went home.


	6. plants, river, Tobirama and Izuna

**Sakura pov**

What Hashirama-kun and Madara-kun said about the possibility of me being a shinobi is troubling. Is it the reason why I lost my memories? I really don't know what to think anymore. From what they told me, women aren't trained to be fighters and they only stay at the clan location. Mostly to cook, do the cleaning and try to heal the injured. So why can I use chakra and know how to use kunai's and shuriken's? But I don't want to think about it all day, so I'm going to walk into the forest. Since I still have enough bear meat I don't need to hunt today and tomorrow. I took a basket that the boys gave me not so long ago. I was going direction the river when I notice a certain plant it has five light purple petals and the stem is dark green and tin. **Agrostemma githago** **or know as corn cockle.** All the parts are poisonous. You can use it against parasites or cancer. But a dose more than 3g can be fatal. Not far away of the corn cockle is another plant that seems familiar. _Ageratina altissima._ or also called white snakeroot. This plant has a lot of little white flowers that make a boll on the end of a stem of the plant, because there are a lot of stems in on stem.

Drinking it in tea help treat fever, diarrhea and kidney stone. And a root poultice (= a soft, moist mass of material, typically of plant material or flour, applied to the body to relieve soreness and inflammation and kept in place with a cloth.) help against snake bites.

 _'Huh, Wait? How do I even know this?'_ I thought. It doesn't make any sense. Yesterday I didn't know any of these plants and their ability to heal or to kill. So just to check that it isn't my imagination playing me ticks or that I'm in any sort of dream. I slapped my cheek hard. And so just to clarify. It really hurts. Now I know how Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun felt when I slapped their cheeks twice. So now that I'm sure that it isn't a dream I looked around to see if there wasn't any other plant that I will suddenly remember. I notice another plant that can heal infections and fever. And since I have a basket with me I decide to take some of these plants with me. It will surely become handy someday. And like the proverb says: prevention is better than cure. And so, I continue my walk to the river. On my way, there I stopped a lot of plant from who the name directly came into my head and their ability too. It is weird. I should ask the boys about it. But I don't even know when will be the next time I see them. I let out a sigh. If only I could predict when they will be the next that they are going to visit. Even if I'm always exited when they are, it is only because I don't like to be alone and they are my friend. So, it is normal to be excited when they are coming right? Now that I am at the river, so much enjoy it. There was a part of the river that was deeper than the rest and since it been days that I didn't wash myself I will now take the occasion to do so. So, I took the black kimono with red suns that Madara-kun gave me and enter the water. At first it is cold, but after some time I don't even feel the cold anymore. I shrieked when I felt something brush my left leg. I quickly moved away and look in the water. There was a fish swimming fast away from me. It must be what had brush me. I let out a sigh again. I stayed sometime in the river before I got out of the water. Suddenly I heard noises coming from both side of the river. I was about to grab my kimono when two boys came out. The both were staring at me and became as red as a tomato or even redder if it was possible. One of the boys has white hair and honey eyes and two red lines on his cheeks. His clothing looked a lot like what Hashirama-kun wear. A long white pant with vertical green lines that is held by a blue ribbon and a blue shirt. The other boy looked younger than the white haired one from 1 to 2 years younger. He has black raven hair like Madara-kun and he has also onyx eyes. But since he is at the opposite side of where I am but I see that he is wearing a blue kimono that is going to his knees and a brown pant. I quickly put my kimono and jumped to the other side of the river, took the raven-haired boy and jumped back to the other side where the white-haired boy was. I let the boy go next the other one. They were sure surprise because their mouths were gasping like fishes and they didn't move from where they were. Otherwise they would have dodged it. I raised my hands and slapped them as hard as I did with Hashirama-kun and Madara-kun.

"PERVERTS" I shouted at them while slapping them. They flew ten feet away. Just like Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun. They got up and rubber their swollen cheek.

"It hurts. Even kaa-san doesn't slap as hard as this." Said the raven-haired boy.

"And since when do girls have so much strength." Said the white-haired one and is still rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah. I think my teeth would come off. Geez that girl is really a bakemono." Says the raven one. And the white haired one nodded in agreement. Did they forget that I am right in front of them or what?! And that piss me more off than I already am. I slowly walked to them. The look on their face become these of scared kids. I cracked my hands as I come closer. I guess I must be very scary if they are now hugging each other in fear. I was going to punch them hard on the head when...

"Sakura-Chan are you al..?" Was yelled and I turned around to see Madara-Kun with a surprise or confuse look on his face. "Izuna?" he says, like he wasn't sure it was him. Do Madara-kun know one of them? Then Hashirama-Kun apereas next to Madara-kun panting.

"We hear you scream. Did something ha...Tobirama?" He says. Okay, now I am also confused. Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun know these boys.

"Nii-san" Say the still terrified boys. Nii-san? Nii-san! These 2 boys are Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun's little brothers.! Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun jumped to us.

"Sakura-Chan, what happened? And why is my little brother in such state?" asked a freaked out Hashirama-kun pointing at the two boys.

" I couldn't have said it better." Says Madara-kun that was trying to be as calm as possible. I let out a sigh and walked to them. Look like I sigh a lot today. And when I was close enough I quickly punch them on the head and they fell on the ground. I looked behind me and my friend's brothers were hugging thinner than before.

"I think you should ask your little brothers and take a good look at their cheeks. And I'm sure that you will understand." I say still mad. I hear a quick "yes ma'am" before to stand up and run to their brother that were still hugging each other.

"Izuna are you alright?" asked Madara-kun to his brother while trying to make him stop hugging Hashirama-kun's brother. And Hashirama-kun was doing the same. But I couldn't have scare them that much. Right?

"That girl is scary Nii-san." Said their brother at the same time. "And strong too." We all sweat dropped at their synchronisation. Hashirama-kun and Madara-kun were now examining their brother to see if they were hurt anywhere. And when they saw their swollen red cheek I think that they understand. Because their cheeks were now red.

"So, did you understand now?" I ask them arm crossed and still mad. They nodded without looking at me. "Because I don't know what they teach you in your clan, But I'm pretty sure that it isn't 'this'. Or maybe it you that have a bad influence on your brother." The four of them shake their head fast and it look like the youngest are back to normal. I took my basket and not even after I hear an awkward noise. I turned around to see the four of them had a light blush on their faces. "Was it your stomach?" I asked. Hashirama-kun's brother shyly nodded. And once again and for the fourth time of the day I let out a sigh. "If you're hungry than follow me." I said. Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun stand up and began to follow me. And their brothers followed their lead.

"Is it saves to follow her Nii-san?" Asked Madara-kun brother.

"Don't worry about that Izuna. She might look scary, but it is only when she is angry aside from that she is really kind." He answers his brother." Hey Sakura-Chan!" he called. I turned around." I guess we didn't introduce them. This is my little brother Izuna". He said pointing at his little brother.

"And this is Tobirama. My little brother." Says Hashirama-kun pointing at his white-haired brother.

"I am Sakura. Pleased to meet you Izuna-kun, Tobirama-kun." I say and lightly bowed. And then we continue to walk till we reach my house. I enter and took two wood boxes that I made. I made them when I wasn't hunting or fishing and set the meat with some water before to close them. This way, the meat isn't expose to the sun and is eatable longer. So, I went out and aske the boys if they could take some wood behind the house. I have my reserve of dry wood there. I took the bear meat out and put a stick of wood in it. And when everything was set up.

"Wait, I will set the fire sakura-chan" Purpose Madara-kun.

"I will do it myself. But thanks for the offer." I say. I began to made hand sings. _**Katon: Goukakuu no jutsu**_ _._ I took a big breath and exhale to have a ball of fire coming out. This was one of the jutsus that they made me try yesterday and with my good chakra control it is easy. And now that we have fire I set the meat to cook. I turned around to find the four boys in a surprise and shocked state. Izuna-kun and Tobirama-kun were clearly shocked, it is the first time they saw a woman make a jutsu, while Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun were surprise, why? I don't really know.

"Is it me or did she just do a jutsu right now?" Asked a still shocked Tobirama-kun.

"She did" Answer Izuna-kun that went out of his shocked state. And Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun also went out of it.

"I am impressed. You only learned it yesterday and you master it already. For normal people, it takes minimum four to five days to master a jutsu." Said Hashirama-kun in awe, Madara-kun nodded in agreement. I laughed awkwardly. I looked then at Izuna-kun and Tobirama-kun. They were looking at me with a curious look.

"Do you want ask me something?" I asked them.

"Yes." Answer Tobirama-kun. " How is it that you can use chakra? Girls aren't supposed to have learn it." He says. And before I could answer Izuna-kun asked me a question too.

"And why do you live here. Don't you live with your clan members." I should have except these kinds of question.

"To answer your question. I don't know why I can't use chakra or who taught me and I live here for the same reason. Because I don't know who I am. Sakura isn't my real name either, it is the name your brothers gave me because I don't remember who I am or where I come from." I answer. "I only discovered that I could use chakra yesterday when I heal your brothers. And it wasn't a blue chakra neither but a green one." They looked at me with surprise.

"So, you have amnesia." Says Tobirama-kun. It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"You can use your chakra to heal people?" Asked Izuna-kun.

"Yes. That is the reason that your brother doesn't have bandage on their arm or leg." I say. They now looked at their big brother for explication. They had to explain what happened yesterday.

"If people knew about your ability of healing people they will without a doubt go after you Sakura-san." Says Izuna-kun.

"It also for this reason that we ask you to keep it secret. You mustn't tell anyone, not even to the clan. They will lock her up and use her against her will." Says Madara-kun

Then the meat was ready and we all began to eat. And suddenly I remind what I wanted to ask them.

"Somethings strange happen today." I say after I sallow a piece of my meat. They all lifted their gaze and were now looking at me.

"What?" They asked.

"Well I didn't want to think of what had happened yesterday and the possibility of me being a shinobi. So, I went walking in the forest to go to the river and I had notice a plant. At first nothing happens but then the name and the abilities of this plant popped into my head. It the same for other plants. Some were poisoned, other were eatable and some were medicinal. Do you know how I could know this if I didn't even know it yesterday?" I tell them. They all stopped eating and started to think.

"Maybe you knew this from before." Says Hashirama-kun. "I once read that even when you lose your memory that there are things you can't forget." It could be a possibility.

"Oh, Tobirama-kun, Izuna-kun." I called.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" says Izuna-kun after biting in his meat.

"Why were you near the river?" I asked. "And you can call me Sakura". Because it can't be a coincidence that they were only a few meters away from their brothers. Hashirama-kun and Madara-kun were now looking at them for an explication. They gulped and looked away.

"My father wanted to know where Nii-san was going all the time. So, he asked me to follow him and to rapport." Answer Izuna-kun.

"Mine too." Admitted Tobirama-kun. My look went then to my two other friends. The both looked uneasy and Hashirama-kun fall in a depression state.

"And I guess the will make some research and if it come out to be an enemy, well it won't be good in the future. So, could you make some excuse please." I asked them. They nodded.

"Well it is not that bad to have someone to talk other than a clan member and to spent some time with." Says Tobirama-kun. We all nod. And so, we spent the afternoon together. We chatted about this and that, till they had to go back.

"It was nice to be with you today, see you soon." Said Izuna-kun as he and his brother took their leave.

"Same here." Says Tobirama. And then they took there leave to. Looking at them made me wonder. _What does it feel like to have siblings?_

And I enter my house and set the plants I harvested and put them in little wood boxes that I made.


	7. training, painting

**Sakura pov.**

It's been nearly two months since I first met them. And a lot happened already. One time I had ask them if they could set my kimonos on the rope I had set for the clothes to dry. Well they did, but they had started a fire just next and so my clothes caught fire. And the only clothes that I had left were Madara-kun kimono and a pant. I wasn't happy about it and took them by their collar before sending them fly in opposite directions. I didn't know my strengths so they landed some meter away from the river where we meet usually. And the river is about three or four kilometres away from where I live, so it was a little far. So, after that they had to bring me new clothes. I had told them that it didn't all needed to be female clothes and that it could be also male clothes. I had two reasons for this.  
One. I remember the depressif state when Hashirama-kun and Madara-kun had to bring me female clothes. And also, how embarrassed they were, even if they didn't show it back then.  
And secondly. Because it is easier to move into. A female kimono may be pretty and all. But it isn't handy when it comes to move quickly. And it would be troublesome if I have to fight someone or something.  
Tobirama-kun and Izuna-kun are now used to have a girl using chakra. So, does Hashirama-kun and Madara-kun. Because even if they learned it before their little brother, there was only a day difference between them and they know me longer. And every day learn something. Like that these things that pop into my mind when I see plants, it is the same with chakra. One time when they were training and trying to master some jutsu, the talked about chakra nature. And all the information about it popped in my mind. So, I asked them to question me about, to be sure that it wasn't some random things. At first, they didn't looked very convinced, but when I answer to their questions they were confuse and surprise. It was like their eyes became black tips and their mouth looked like one of these fish out of water. I also learned the sensing ability just after the information popped in. Now I can sense the chakra everywhere. In the trees, the living being. I didn't know that there was so many things made of chakra. And even when questions myself about thing like chakra, I directly have the information in mind. But I know that all this knowledge isn't mine. But form someone else. I know it because I had wonder from where the chakra came from. And when I had the answer I learned that it was centuries ago. And I had sometimes what looked like memories from then. But it wasn't mine either. And I wonder sometimes how I got all this. But I guess I will never have an answer to this question.  
The boys also brought me vegetables, like some carrots, tomato and some other. I looked also to recollect the seed of these and to begin to cultivate. They also brought me scrolls and painting material. And I found out that I am really good at drawing and painting. I use one of the scroll that they brought and painted things about my life so far. The first painting I paint was about me meeting Madara-kun and Hashirama-kun. The second one is the three of us running after each other. Me running after Madara-kun and Madara-kun running after Hashirama-kun. Then came the time I healed them and meeting their brother. I didn't paint how I met them. I painted after I slapped them and after I was dressed. Then it was the same as the second painting. But this time with Izuna-kun and Tobirama-kun. Izuna-kun is running after Tobirama-kun. Tobirama-kun running after me and then it is just like the second painting when we are running after each other. And the last painting I did is of the five of us in the grass and looking at the sky. I am going to paint every important and beautiful moments of my life in this blue scroll. They boys have me four scrolls. One blue one, two green one and one yellow one. In one of the green ones I write every medical and toxic plant I know about. The medical one has a green point before their name there is also a drawing of them next their explication and so do the toxic one. But they have a purple point instead of the green one. And when I am not painting or hunting I am training. I know that as a girl the chances of being attacked are low, but if it happens I need to defend myself. When I don't sense the boys near the river I know that they are fighting. And that is the time that I'm the most worried. Because I don't know if they alright or not. And I am not near them to help them if needed. I already know what I need to train. My speed, my strengths, jutsus, the time for my medical jutsu to heal. If you're fast then you can easier attack you opponent and dodge. How more strength you add in an attack, how more damages you can make. How more jutsus you know and master is a huge advantage and if you know about different types it is better. So, you can easier counter. And the time for me to heal isn't fast enough. If me or one of my friends are heavily injured, some minutes would not do it. So, I need it to the fastest possible. But it is all easier said than done. And I have already a good training place. It is a little far but it worth it. It is somewhere in the south of here at 15 kilometres but by jumping from tree to tree it's going fast. There is a waterfall and a small lace that is making his way to the river. I am always careful when I am alone like this. I always use my sensing ability and try to sense anyone. And by sometime using it to long it goes off. But it is also a good training to expense his durability. And I always carry a bag of stones on me. It adds weight and I use it to ameliorate my speed. So just like today I am at the waterfall training. Currently I am under the waterfall running on the slippery wall with the bag full of stones up and down. And I am doing it two hundred times.  
Then I try to do the jutsus that I saw the boys do while I was watching them. They often spar with each other and I sit not far away from. And afterwards I heal them to do like it never happens. It also helps me to train this skill. I know it will take more time doing it like that than to ask them how to use it. I don't want to brother them with this and to worry them. I know they at some point I have to create my own jutsus and all. But I don't think I'm ready for this yet. And after trying to master the jutsus I try to imitate the moves they made. I made a training dummy for this. I visual them do the move and try to do the same. I let the clones do it sometimes, to see if I did something wrong and then try to correct it. For my strengths, I have to tied stones at my wrist and feet and attack the training dummy. And sometimes with chakra. Most of the time I would stop when I am about to faint  
That is my limit. From the time, I began my training. My speed increases and my reserve's area about 3 at 4% lager.  
But it is still not enough. The boys have to fight for days long without having any time to rest. So, I can't either. Not when they fighting to come back alive to their family. An if I were to give up now, I could probably not look at them in the eyes or looking at my own reflection. I would be worse than trash. Because anyone who abandoned their friend are worse than thrash. And because they are my friends I can't let myself give up. So, for the sake of the five of us I have to train more and become strong. I need to be strong enough to protect them.

When I was done with my training for today. It was already dark. I am out of breath and my throat is hurting a lot. I feel that my legs can't make any more steps. And I am all wet because of all the sweat. The only thing left to do is to spring in the lake. And I did. The water was fresh, but it did great. I don't brother to take my clothes of anymore. Because of the previous times. After having rest, a bit in the water, I went out. Took the bag full of stones and walked my way home. The stones feel heavy now. And when I reached home I immediately collapse on the futon.


	8. Kurama

**Sakura pov**

It's been more than two months that I haven't seen or heard anything about the boys. And I make me worry sick.  
 _Are they hurt? Are they dead! Are they being tortured?_  
These thoughts have been running in my mind for the whole five days. And I can't get them out of my head. I know that they are strong and that they can take care of themselves. But it won't get out. Because of it I can't concentrate enough while training or hunting. I had already started to make a garden and to plant seeds. But I hardly paid attention to it by all the stress I putt on myself. And I hardly eat to because of it. I am at my usual training place and I am trying to master the wood style jutsu, but I am going nowhere.

" Why can't I do a simple jutsu. Even the easiest one that is fireball jutsu, I can't do it." I said thinking out loud. It's been three days that I can't do my training correctly and it begin really to piss me off. Even waiting for them to come back is making me insane. And since I won't support to stay at home any longer. I dress up in a green boy kimono and a grey pant before to take my basket and going out to pick some herbs.  
 _'At least it's going to take these out my mind.'_ I thought or mostly hoped. I walked through the forest and picked some herbs till I reached a cliff. It wasn't the cliff we usually go. The one I go usually is with the boys and it is a large where you can see nearly all the forest. I look down and see that this one has is really deep and you don't really see the end. But there is another one just in front of it. I was about to go back home with my now full basket of mushroom and herbs, when a loud noise came of nowhere. I had barely the time to see smoke coming from the nearby trees that I was falling off the cliff.

" Aaaaaaaaah" I screamed my lungs out. I held my hands in front of my face as I am falling.  
 _' So, it is how I am going to died. Because of some stupid sound made by an explosion. Tsk pathetic.'_ I thought. After everything that happened so far and from everything I remember I am going to have a pitiful death. I close my eyes while waiting to crash against the ground. The faces of my boys came in mind. Hashirama-kun as he was laughing at some embarrassing story that Izuna-kun tell about one of their cousins. Tobirama-kun stoic face but with a small smile. Izuna-kun that is pouting because he lost to Tobirama-kun about a ninjutsu technique. And Madara-kun with an animated expression. My heart begins to throb painfully and let out a tear.

" Boys." I whisper to myself. No, I can't die here. I want to live and see them once again.  
With that in mind I gather chakra in my both hands and feet before to reach one of the walls. I tried to get a grasp but my hand slipped. There is some water on the walls, but how? There isn't a river nearby. I tried again to graph the wall but this time I add more chakra. And this time my fingers and toes made holes in the stone but, I didn't stop yet I was still going fast and this made long holes in the stone. And my feet and hands hurt really bad now. It's like to slam my hands and feet really hard into the ground. Even if I was still falling fast, it began to slow down and so till I was about 20 to 10 meters above the ground.  
I breath heavily and I don't feel my hands and feet anymore. I only see blood dripping from them. And it is weird, the wall here is a lot wetter than above.  
I look beneath me and saw a river going fast. I guess that because of the evaporation the walls got wet. But it is not what I need to focus on now. I need to find a way to go to the surface now.  
 **Crick.**  
What is that noise?  
 **Crack.**  
Again? I looked up and saw that the part of the stone wall I was holding on began to crack and I lost my grip. But this time I don't have the time to grasp the wall again that I fall into the river.  
My back was the first thing to touch the water and it felt like I was slapped on my back. The water was going fast.  
I try to go out but the courant was too fast and I only could get my head out to breath.  
"Haah" I breathed. I try to concentrate my chakra in my hands once again to get a grip on the water to stop myself. It wasn't easy but now I can get up, but the courant was still taking me away. I took a step forward. And as I did I feel a sharp pain in my feet. I look at my hands. They were all bloody because of cuts. I guess my feet are quite the same. I won't heal them yet, I have to get out of here first. But it is always easier said than done. I try to go to the border. But every step I take hurt even more and the tears treat to come out. I try to walk as much as I can but I fell a two step away from the border. My upper body is touching stones while me under body still is in the water. The tears are falling now because of the pain and I have not enough chakra to heal my injuries now.

" **What is a pathetic human doing in my domain."** Says a deep voice. I looked up to meet two big red eyes full of hate in a cave.  
How didn't I see this big cave? Out of the dark came a faint fox paw. And then another before to see a half of his body come out. He is about 10 to 15 meters high, has an orange fur with long ears that has some black. I could feel the immense amount of chakra coming from him. But his chakra was dark. Not that the colour of his chakra dark is, but by feeling it. It looks dark. He was now coming closer, he was nearly growling his teethes were clearly visible. But from some reason he looks familiar. Then a picture, no a memory popped in my head. There were nine beasts. They all had a tail and were big. There was always one that had a tail more than the other. Except for the one with nine Tails. There was also a man in the middle of the circle. He looked really old had 2 horns, light brown hair, his eyes were purple and were full of rings, wore a long white robe and had a staff. He was saying his goodbyes to them and all their names. The nine Tails name is Kurama.

"Ku...Rama?" The name rolls on my tong. Why did I say it?  
The fox, no Kurama look really angry at what I accidentally let out.

 **"How do an insignificant human like you dare to say my name?"** He shouts before to slam his hand or paw on the ground making it shake. He was coming closer and was ready to slam his hand again. But this time on me. But he didn't, he did something that I didn't expect. He sniffed my head, I look at him and his face showed a shocked expression. He laid his hand down.  
 **" Brat. What link do you have with Haguromo Ototsuki?"** He asked.

 _" Haguromo Ototsuki? Is it the man from who these memories belong?"_ I thought to myself. I didn't look away from him. Kurama was obviously getting annoyed as the time went by.

" I don't know who that man is. And my name is Sakura, stupid fox." I say. He didn't like that I called him stupid fox, because he has a tick mark on his forehead. He lifted his hand again and ready to strike me.

 **" You, arrogant human. How dare you call me like that. You humans are all the same. Only good to kill each other in these prideful wars."** He raised and was slamming his hand. As I waited for his hand to come, I felt anger going through my veins.  
How dare he say something like that. And I clenched my fist. Is it because of the anger that I don't feel the pain anymore? Or because of the anger? I look at him now with the anger I feel right now and shouted.

" NO, WE'RE NOT." And his paw stopped at two inches from me. I feel my whole body shake as I stand up. My fist still clenched.  
" WE ARE ALL DIFFERENT, STUPID FOX. There are humans that are fighting and trying to get home every day and you think that they want that. To risk their lives every day knowing that they won't come home. I know that there are also humans that I kill only for the fun. I know that someone like me, that doesn't know anything about what is happening because of some stupid amnesia, don't have the right to say this. But these wars are really stupid." Breathing heavily to try to calm me down. Kurama is looking at me with some surprises.

 **"Brat, you have some nerves to call me stupid fox you know. If I want I could kill you in one shot."** He says rather calmly. I didn't expect him to be this calm when not even two minutes ago he was mad as hell and trying to kill me.

" My name is Sakura." I say. It is becoming really annoying the way he calls me brat. But he ignored me and he lay down.

 **"Now tell me brat. How do you know my name?"** He asks. I say nothing. I will only answer him if he calls me by my name. the time passed by and Kurama begin to be a little irritated. After what looked to be an eternity, Kurama talk again. **" Will you answer now, stupid brat"** I Cross my arm on my chest and huffed.

"Only if you call me by my name, stupid fox" I answer stubbornly. He twitched, looking like I was making some fun on him while I didn't. He took a big breath before to talk calmly and greetings his teethes.

 **" Can you... Please tell me. How you know my name, Sakura?"** A little smile form on my lips. Who knew that this stupid fox had so much pride?

" I don't really know." I answer honestly and before he could object I continue." But sometimes when I see or hear something, the explication pop into my head. I know that most of these things aren't mine, but someone else memory or knowledge." I laugh awkwardly and then look at him. " Rather funny, right? I don't know a thing about myself, but I have someone else memory. And if I may ask. What are you doing here?"

 **" Well I live here."** He responds. **" What happened to your hands?"** I look at my hands, there are really in a bad shape.

" I gripped the wall to slow my fall and now my hands and feet are like that. Is there a way to go back to the surface?" I answer and asked him. He put a finger to his chin and looked above.

 **" Well there is a way, but with the state of your hands and feet it won't be a good idea."** He says.

" And what would this way be?" I asked, wanting to know his plan and why it wasn't a good idea.

 **" It would be to throw you up and trying to climb from there. But seeing your injuries, it wouldn't be a good idea."** He answers me.

" Then I will heal them." I say determinate. I want to go home and see the boys again. And it isn't the shape of my and feet get in the way. I concentrate my chakra in my hands and feet as I visually the damages and use my chakra to repair the damages done. Green chakra was escaping my injuries and Kurama looked unaffected. If he was surprised, then he hid it good. When I was done, only pink skin was on them.

 **"Impression brat, you sure are something else."** He says. I twitched at what seems to be my nickname now.

" It's Sakura, stupid fox." I shot back. And now his eyebrows were twitching. He let out a sigh.

 **" Come now brat, I think it is time for you to go."** He says as he tends his paw forward for me to climb on.

" But I won't have enough chakra to climb all the way there, I used most of it to slow down, walk on water and heal my injuries." I said. And the wall is slippery.

 **" I will give you some of my chakra. You don't need to worry about the wall either, you will just have to make some holes in it."** He told me as I climb on his paw. He stretches his arm and aimed to the wall. **" It was nice to meet you Sakura. I hope to meet you again someday"** chakra was flowing from his hand up to me, it feels great. It is like I never used my chakra. But something had surprise me. He had called me by my name.

" It's the first time you call me by my name." I says as I looked in his eyes. " Maybe if you want, I can come visit you sometimes when I find a save way to come." His eyes show surprise by this statement.

 **"Don't feel obligated, damn brat!"** He yelled as he throws me to the wall.

" Stupid fox!" I yelled in dear life in return. I was proximally sixty to seventy meters high. I used the chakra that Kurama gave me and slammed my fingers and toes in. When I look beneath me, Kurama looked like an orange point.  
" YOU NEARLY KILLED ME." I shouted. If I didn't slow down as I was in the air, the impact would kill me.

 **" BUT YOU'RE SPEAKING, SO YOUR ALIVE BRAT."** He shouted back. And with that I began to climb. And there was a long way to go, I was only about a quart of the wall. So, I slammed my feet higher and then I did the same with my finger when I was stable.

 **Crack, slam, crack.**

It is the sound that I do when I am climbing. I didn't look beneath me anymore, only above. I didn't notice the sun going down till I hear a voice calling from above.

" GUYS, HERE!" That voice. It's Madara-kun. I was about twenty meters from the top where I could nearly see Madara-kun head. And then three other head popped. But, what are they doing here. Seeing them here make me with to cry. I am so happy that they alright.

"DON'T MOVE SAKURA-CHAN! WE'RE COMING!" Shouted Hashirama-kun. But I didn't stop.

" BOYS! THE WALLS ARE SLIPPY!" I shouted back.

 **Crack, slam, crick, slam, crack.**

I continue to climb as much as I can till I was about Izuna-kun and Tobirama-kun hands. Hashirama-kun and Madara-kun were holding their little brothers leg. I gave my hand to Tobirama-kun first. He grabbed my wrist with his to hands, then I did the same Izuna-kun. He did the same as Tobirama-kun. When the eldest boy saw it, they pull us and we were now all on the ground.

" Boys." I say and let the tears that I was holding back out.


	9. finding Sakura

**Madara pov**

Me and Izuna were walking to Sakura-chan house, when we met Hashirama and his little brother.

" Konichiha Madara, Izuna." Say a cheerful Hashirama. Tobirama merely acknowledge us. He mustn't really trust us. But I can say the same about Izuna. He doesn't really trust Hashirama and Tobirama either.

" Are you too going to see her?" Asks Izuna. Tobirama gave us a glare.

"No, we just thought that it would be nice to take a walk. What do you think brat." Says Tobirama. I admit that Izuna question was a bit stupid, but I don't tolerate someone to call him brat.

"Jerk." shot Izuna back.

"Dumb ass." reply Tobirama. And now they are giving each other death glares.

"Idiot."

"Stupid."

"White haired freak."

"Black-haired idiot." And it continues so on till I was really sick of it.

"ENOUGH" I cried. They turned to look at me. Still with death glares.

"SHUT IT." They cried in unison and continue their argument. I was shocked and mad. Shocked, because Izuna never said something like that to me and mad, because it is working on my nerves. All we were supposed to do was to visit Sakura-chan that we didn't visit in 2 months. I turned to Hashirama. He tensed. I grab his collard before to yell at him.

"DON'T STAY HERE DOING NOTHING, HELP ME." It was what I yell to him.

"H-hai." He stuttered as his lips twitched in nervousness. He was trying to approach our little brothers when.

"Y-you should try to calm yourself." Said Hashirama. Only to be grappled by the arms and being throw away. In the end, our little brothers were still arguing and we didn't move a single bit since we encounter. I went to take Hashirama, and he was depressing. I take the back of his shirt and start to walk direction Sakura-chan house. If these two can't stop arguing for these stupid things, then we go without them.

" Madara, what are you doing?" He asked. "Our brothers are still there." He pointed them with his finger as he was being taken away by me and still in sitting position.

"If they can't stop this little fight, then we go without them. They know the way anyway." I respond. Hashirama didn't look really being at ease, but he still let me drag him away. It didn't take long before our brothers notice our absence and they appear in front of us. Both of them giving us a death glare. Well Tobirama was glaring the most.

" Let Hashirama-nii go." He shouted and if a look could kill, well than I would already be dead. But the glare of my clan's men are worst, mostly because of the sharingan and the fact that they are adults. So Tobirama's glare don't scare me a bit.

"It was time." I say as I let Hashirama's collard go. Hashirama quickly stands up and clean some of the dirt that is on his pant. "Now that the two of you calmed down ( or a bit) , we can finally go visit Sakura-chan." And I started to walk away. Hashirama soon followed. Our little brothers blinked a few time before to follow us. And fortunately Izuna and Tobirama stayed quiet for the rest of the way. Me and Hashirama exchange daily routine. How are you. How it had been in the time we didn't saw each other. And we reached Sakura-chan house. I saw her garden wasn't in the best shape. Weird, knowing her she take good care of what she has. And it was awful quiet.

"It is really quiet, don't you think?" Say Hashirama. There is only him and Sakura-chan to state the oblivious. I nodded, Tobirama too and Izuna replied a small "hn".

"Maybe she isn't home yet." Says Izuna. It could be a possibility.

"Well, I am going to wait inside if you don't mind." Said Tobirama. And he walked in front of the house and slide the door open. Izuna follow him inside. I let out a sigh before to go inside too. The inside is clean, the scrolls are set on the stage by color, they wood boxes are on the opposite wall and her futon is intended middle of the room.

"It look like she is out picking herbs." Says Hashirama from behind. I took a step and turned around to face him, I hadn't sense him behind me.

"How do you know?" Asks Izuna. Me too was a bit curious about how he came to this conclusion. I looked all around the room and I didn't saw anything missing.

"Her basket isn't under the stage. So, she is mostly going to pick herbs." Respond Hashirama. How didn't I saw it.

"She will come back soon then, looking at the sun's position she will mostly come back in thirty minutes max." state Tobirama without giving us the time to question him about how he took this deduction. These two aren't brothers for nothing, not giving us the time to ask why. In the mean time Izuna picked one of the scrolls, the blue one, and opened it.

"Wow, I didn't know she could paint so well." He said out loud. Tobirama became interest suddenly by the scroll and went look too.

"Indeed." Was all he said. And like they say : Curiosity kill the cat. So, me and Hashirama walked to them to look what the scroll that Izuna was holding contain. And what Izuna said was true, there were painting and they were good. The first one was about mine, Hashirama and Sakura-chan first meeting. The second one was us running after one other, Sakura-chan running after me and me running after Hashirama. I also noticed that in all her painting we are there. And for some reason I feel happy and I want to smile, but I didn't smile unlike Hashirama.

"Sakura-chan is sure something else." He says, I nodded in agreement. And after we looked everything that was is this scroll, we went for the others. I was impressed by all the knowledge she has, not even the medics in my clan know so much about poison, antidotes and other medical ability about plants as she does. And by the time we looked by all her scrolls, which one of them is empty and the other is the same as this one, more than thirty minutes passed by.

"She still not back." I say.

"Yeah, and I don't sense her chakra. Which mean that she isn't nearby." Reply Tobirama.

"It worry me" Says Hashirama and we all nodded. It wasn't rare for someone to come across of some shinobi in these time. And if she did, which I hope not, then she could be dead, heavily injured or taken for her unique ability.

"Then lets go find her." Izuna says, we all looked at him before to nod and to run out of the house. We looked for footsteps she might have left behind her. But after we told her one time that she had to be careful and not to leave them behind, it will surely be more difficult to find her. Tobirama is using his sensory skill to try to localise her and so far nothing. But then Izuna noticed a foot step in some mud at about twenty from her house. It was clearly hers, because she doesn't have shoes and always walk on her bare feet. A part of me is happy that we forgot to bring her shoes but now is not the moment, we have to find her. So from there we jumped from tree to tree. Till we came across what looked to be a battlefield. My first instinct was to mask my chakra and to hide. And so did they. Hidden in a trees by their leaves. I looked at their armors hoping to see their clan cress . And I did, the shinobis fighting were from the Hagoromo and the Sarutobi clan. Fortunately it wasn't the Uchihas and the Senjus, otherwise me and Izuna identity would have discovered and Hashirama and Tobirama would maybe be our enemies. And that isn't something I want to happen.

"Tobirama?" I whisper. He turned his head, looking annoyed. Must still not trust us.

"What!" he whisper-yelled back in an irritated tone. Izuna was about to reply something about how he spoke when I reached my hand in front of him.

"Are you sure that she is near here. Because if it is the case, then she may be in big trouble and we have nothing to fight then." I whisper-yelled back.

"Yes, I can feel her chakra now. In this direction" He answers. And pointed in the said direction, South-west from here.

"We should splits up. This way we will find her more easily and faster." Suggest Hashirama. We all nodded and went in the direction Tobirama pointed. We stopped till we came across two cliffs that were in front of each other. And the cliffs were very large, so large that I didn't saw the end of it as I looked at my right and left side. And still no sing of Sakura-chan.

"Look." Izuna says as he pointed to a certain part of the cliff. " It's her basket." On the edge was a basket on the ground with mushrooms and plants. We went closer to the edge and our eyes went wide as we saw that it was an endless pit. And if what I fear is true, then she fell into.

"Don't tell me that she.." I began.

"She fell." Finishes Hashirama. And I wasn't the only one to fear that, because their faces too showed horror. She could be dead and, and... NO, I can't think like that. I know she is strong.

"She is still alive otherwise I wouldn't feel her chakra." Said Tobirama and only that give me some relief.

"Then what are we waiting for, disperse and find her." I shouted and we ran following Tobirama, since he is the sensor. From what he says we are getting closer, but I see the sun going down. Father will be pissed at me and Izuna for being back at the compound so late. But then I feel the ground shake a bit and went to look over the edge. It was like the time froze around me. I saw her, I saw Sakura-chan. She was climbing the cliff by slamming her hands and feet in the cliff's wall.

"GUYS, HERE!" I yelled and they ran to where I am. We could see her and she could see us.

"DON'T MOVE SAKURA-CHAN! WE'RE COMING!" Yelled Hashirama, but she didn't stop climbing.

"BOYS! THEY WALL IS SLIPPY" She yelled back. If the walls are slippy, then it explain why she doesn't walk on it. The water make it impossible for her to do so.

 **Slam! Crack! Slam! Crick!**

It was the noise she made each time she slammed one of her limbs in the wall and it caused some vibration in ground.

"You two." I said to the two younger boys. "We will hold you while you grab her." Well it was more an order, but surprisingly Tobirama didn't complain about it and we went to work. Me and Hashirama grabbed our brothers legs as they were suspended above the cliff. They both grabbed her arm with their two hands and we pulled them back. When we were all on the ground, Sakura-chan began to cry.

"Boys" she let out. Hashirama didn't think twice before to take her in his embrace and I soon followed his example, and so did our brothers. And as we did, she cried harder.

"I was so scared." And she hug us back. Hashirama whisper her soft words saying that everything will be alright. He has always be better with the words than me and our brothers I think. We let her cry on our shoulder some time before she calmed a bit down and broke the hug.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE" I yelled at her. " WE THOUGH THAT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU, THAT YOU WERE DEAD." They all looked taken a back. They didn't though that I would have started yelling at her like that, but all this anger, worry and these unexplained feelings had to get out.

" I SHOULD BE THE ONE SAYING THAT! I DIDN'T KNOW HOW AND WHERE YOU WERE FOR THESE PAST TWO MONTHS." she yelled back. "Me too, I though something really bad had happened to you." She then said more calmly as she rubbed her eyes to wipe the forming tears. Crap, I didn't though that she would have been so worried about our well-being. And now I feel even more bad for making her cry.

"Gomene Sakura-chan." we apologize at the same time. The four of us looked at each other with some shocked expression, it was like we all think to do it at the same time.

"But we are strong, we won't die that easily you know." I say. She nodded before to reply.

"I know. But even the strongest warriors fall." and she began to cry once again. "And you are the only people I know, and I care about you." She looked at us death in the eyes and what she said next made us happy. "Because to me, you are my only family." To her, we are her family. And it is only natural to care about family right?

"And you are a part of ours." Says Hashirama before to look at me and our brothers. "Right guys."

" Yeah." I reply. Izuna and Tobirama turned their head a bit around to hide their pink cheeks but mutter a little "right". I looked at the sky and the sun was now nearly entirely down now, meaning that the night will be here in a few minutes.

"I think it is time to go home now." Says Izuna that was looking at the sky too. We nodded and stood up. But as Sakura-chan did, she let out a moan. And due of how quiet it was, we all heard her.

"Are you alright?" asked Tobirama whit... concern. She nodded, but when she took a step, she winched.

"No, you're not." I say. It was clear that she wasn't if she winched in pain like that each step she take.

"Show me you feet, Sakura-chan."Said Hashirama in a serious tone. She hesitated at first, but after Izuna asking her polity she sat down and showed her feet at Hashirama. And god I was happy she had a pant on, otherwise it would have being embarrassing. But her feet were not in the best shape, they were red and there were some cuts. She will not walk with these injuries and we could feel that her reserves are nearly empty and if she use any more chakra, she will have chakra exhaustion. And that would be really bad for her. Wait. If her feet are in a such state, then what about her hands? I went behind Tobirama and looked at his back. A part of his shirt had blood on it and Izuna too.

"Sakura-chan, show you hands too." I said. She didn't hesitated long before to do what I told her to do. She opened her palms to show us her hand. Her palm was red by slamming it against the rock and her fingers too, but they had cuts too.

"You will have to wait till we got you home before to get these treated." Hashirama told her. I went to her and kneeled down at her level, my back facing her.

"Climb on my back. I will carry you there." I say, I feel my cheeks heat a bit. She didn't complain and climb on my back. When I had her in a good grip we left to her house. And when we got there I laid her on her futon while the others were looking for some ointment in one of the small wooden pot. And whit some help from Sakura-chan they found the good one. each one of us took one of her hands or feet and set some ointment on it. We also used some tissue from worn clothes in her clothed to bandage them. How she got them worned, I don't know. But I'm not going to question her.

"Sleep now, you need rest"Says Izuna before to bid her a goodbye and to wait me outside.

"We will try to visit you tomorrow." Says Tobirama and he left outside to wait for his brother. Me and Hashirama were now alone with Sakura-chan.

"You sure made us worried, huh." Hashirama tell Sakura-chan.

"And you then. You all made me worried to. So much that I barely at." She replies. And Hashirama went in another depression state. She let out some giggles at this, I guess she will never get tired of it. I let out a sigh before me and Hashirama bid her our goodbye and told her we would try to come tomorrow. We closed the door and saw Izuna and Tobirama were chatting with each other. And they weren't arguing.

"Did a miracle happen in the short amount of time we were inside?" I asked my best friend.

"I think." respond, just as surprise as me to see our brother having a nice chat. They turned when they notice us.

"Aniki." It was aniki now, not niisan any more. And I felt myself fall physically and Hashirama too. We were used to be called niisan, NOT aniki. After recover from the shock I notice it was already night. Tou-san will kill us. And we started walking our way home and before to take our respective way our brothers gave us a heart attack.

"We think that we will call her oneesan now." Me and Hashirama literally fell head first.

"Why so suddenly?" I ask them, still on the ground.

"Well she is a part of our family, and she is always worried about us. A bit like a big sister." Answer Tobirama and Izuna nodded. I was surprise that Tobirama trusted her so much to call her oneesan.

"Then I will call her imoto." Says Hashirama cheerfully. "I always wanted to have a sister." I guess it would be good to call her like that, but a part of me don't find it right. Then we all walked home. Me and Izuna tried to penetrate into the main house without being noticed. Our cousins didn't. But when we enter, tou-san and kaa-san was in front of us. Sharingan activated, arm crossed and a pissed expression.

We were so done for.


	10. apologize gift and sick

**Sakura pov**

I woke up the following afternoon and I am feeling like crap and my hands and feet hurt. I feel tired and I just woke up, well I always feel a bit tired when I wake up. But this time I am really tired and I don't feel good. I feel like to puke too and there is something wet on my forehead. The boys brought me back here yesterday after I fell in the pit and met Kurama. I still didn't told them about Kurama, and don't think I will. Kurama doesn't seem to like humans and bring the boys with me will be a good idea. The door slides open and I didn't feel like I have the strength to look.

"You're awake." It was Hashirama-kun's voice. I heard his steps come closer.

"Hashirama-kun?" I asked. Not sure if it was him.

"Hai?" He asks. He stopped walking and went to sit next my futon. But I could not see his face, all what I see blurry. Like I am under water.

" Why do I have something wet on my forehead?" I respond weakly. I hadn't realized that I was so weak at the moment that I could barely talk loud enough for him to understand.

"When me and Tobirama arrived, you weren't up and we went to check on you. And you didn't looked good. And we discovered that you got a small infection at your injuries and a fever. So I set a cold and wet tissue on your forehead to cool your fever down." He reply. A fever? Infection? It explains why I am feeling so bad now. And the wet thing on my forehead must be a wet piece of tissue to cool down my temperature. And I don't find it so much effect.

"Where is he?"

" He went with Izuna bring you porridge. And Madara is outside, we just came back from picking herbs against the fever." He answers. Madara-kun is here? For some reasons I feel my cheeks heat up. And Hashirama-kun seem to have notice it.  
"Are you alright Sakura-chan? Your face is really red now. Maybe did you fever got worse."

"I-I'M Fine" I said really fast.

" Are you sure but you..." He stopped in middle sentence before blinking a few times and a big smile appareas on his face.  
" Looks like someone has a crush here." He says but this time teasefully.

" N-no." I began to stutter my words. Was it the fever that made me like this? But then why do I feel hotter than before? And at my face?

" Don't worry your secret is save with me." He says. And for whatever reason that I don't understand, I want to dig a hole in the ground and hide in it. I only hope that Madara-kun didn't hear our conversation. Hashirama-kun then went outside where Madara-kun was. But I can't really say where. I think that the fever make me unable to use chakra and my sensing correctly. I was going to protest, but then Madara-kun enter the room with a basket and one of my green scrolls, where I wrote all the medical and poisoning plants.

" You're awake." Says Madara-kun. It was the same statement as Hashirama-kun. I turned my head to have a better look at him. But like whit Hashirama-kun, I see blurry.

"Madara-kun." I say.

" How are you feeling?" He asks. It is rare to see him worried. But it is as rare with Tobirama-kun and Izuna-kun. But I guess whit what happened yesterday it is normal. Now that I am thinking about. Hashirama-kun didn't looked to worried. But knowing him, he must be really worried and freaked out when he came and saw me sick when I was unconscious. I guess he is still worried, but keep it for himself.

"As good as a sick person with infection can be." I replied jokely.  
I hear him let out a sigh.

"Like crap." He says. I nodded.

"Yeah." I don't know how many time passed by, all I knew was that Hashirama-kun came back whit some tea and made me drink it. It was really hot when I drink it. And then I closed my eyes a bit. But when I woke up this time I could see clearly, but I was still feeling weak. I had enough strength to sit up and look outside. Hashirama-kun and Madara-kun must have forgotten to close the door. Izuna-kun and Tobirama-kun are there too, whit their big brother. Tobirama-kun must have sense that I was awake and looked in my direction. The other did the same, Izuna-kun was smiling and walked in the room whit a box in hands. So did Tobirama-kun.

" Neesan you're awake." He says happily. Did I hear wrong? Did he call me neesan or was it my imagination? But I am sure that I blinked a few times.

" Look what you did idiot. Neesan is frozen now." Says Tobirama-kun whit a death glare at Izuna-kun. I blinked against. I put my hand on my forehead. It's still hot. Maybe I am having hallucinations? But having doubts won't be good in my state.

" Is it me or did you two just call me neesan?" I asked still a bit surprised. They nodded, so it wasn't a hallucination. I wanted to say something when my stomach made himself know. How embarrassing. Hashirama-kun was trying his hardest not to laugh and I felt my whole face hate up from embarrassment.

"You're lucky Imouto-chan. Izuna and Tobirama brought you porridge." Hashirama-kun says cheerfully. I don't know what the boys have today, calling me neesan and Imouto-chan. But right now I am hungry. Well it was to be excepted since I slept nearly all the day. I may have enough strength to sit up, but not enough to held a spoon. They had to literally feed me! I think that this is one of the most embarrassing day in my life, the times the boys saw me naked is also part of it. After I ate I notice something on the boys faces. A big bruise is on their cheek. How didn't I see it before?!

"Can anyone tell me why you have bruises on your face?" I ask them. They all glupped at the same time.

" When we went home yesterday, our parents were waiting for us and..." Began Hashirama-kun

"..It didn't end the good way." Finished Tobirama-kun. I looked at Izuna-kun and Madara-kun, they both nodded. The same must have happened to them.

" And it was really difficult to escape the compound without being noticed." Says Madara-kun.

" And more difficult to sneak in and out again to bring you porridge." Added Izuna-kun. I really feel bad now. I still feel like crap because of the fever, but now I think it is worst because of the culpability. Because of me they had problems and will certainly have more problems when they go back. And only because of the sound of a stupid explosion. I feel like a sort of aura around me now that I think about it.

" Gomenasai. You can punch me if you want." I say in a depressing tone. Hashirama-kun must influence me whit his habit to go in depression and say some stupid things.

"Not you too. A depressif Hashirama is enough, I don't need another one." States Madara-kun. It hit me and Hashirama-kun. I fell more in my depression and Hashirama-kun fell as deep as me.

" Look at what you did bastard. Neesan and aniki are in a such state because of you." Say a clearly annoyed and pissed Tobirama-kun. Me and his brother looked up at him whit some chibi tears.

" Tobirama-kun/ Tobirama" We said. At least there was someone who showed a bit of concern. There was also Izuna-kun who was glaring at his big brother. And then the question I wanted to ask came back.

" Could you please tell me why you call me sister so suddenly?" I and Hashirama-kun are now out of our depressif state. And they were all looking at me now.

"Because of what you said yesterday about us being a family." Answers Madara-kun. Well it's a begin, bit it still don't explain everything.

"It is the only thing I agree with this idiot there. But it doesn't mean that they are part of my family." Says Tobirama-kun as he look at Izuna-kun and Madara-kun. Izuna-kun answers him with a 'freak'  
" You care about us and worry about us like a sister would. So me and the idiot decided to call you neesan. If it is okay whit you, of course."

" And me Imouto-chan. I always wanted to have a little sister." Says Hashirama-kun happily as he hugs me. They consider me as their sister? I am like a sister to them? It make me really really happy. And I really want to cry right now. But doesn't have the strength right now. Maybe I will cry another time. Then Madara-kun looks like he just remember something.

" Ah. Before I forgot. We make this for you." He says as he turned his head with a light blush. He took something from his kimono. It was a pink stone in the form of a cherry blossom. There were five petals. And one of them had a darker shade of pink.

" You did this?" I asked as I took the gift. It is beautiful.

"Yeah. As an apologizing gift for making you worried all the time. It is from all of us." He replied. Now I was crying. From happiness.

" Arigato boys" I thanked them. The couldn't give me a better gift than this. Being able to be considered as their sister and this pentendif. It is one of the best day in my life and also one of the most embarrassing one.

It was soon after that they had to go back. And in the mean time my fever had cooled down, I could also use a bit of my chakra to heal my infection. And I wish to spent more happy times like this whit them.

But little did I know that this happiness wasn't going to last long. 


	11. playing cupido

**Hashirama** **pov.**

Yesterday I discovered that Imouto-chan has a crush. And on my best friend. And I think Madara like her too. He does things he normally would never do. He isn't the kind of person to give a piggy back ride to anyone and a girl no less. He always complain about the one in his clan. Not that I know which clan he is coming from. All I hope is that he isn't an Uchiha.  
So, I was about to go meet Imouto-chan. But I felt a menacing aura just behind me that I know too well.

"Aniki." Tobi-chan said slowly in a cold voice. I turned around slowly and looked at him. I know that I am shaking and as the hier of the Senju, I shouldn't be shaking by the only presence of my younger brother.

"H-hai Tobi-chan?" I asked. His glare became sharper than it already was and I think I am shaking a bit more than before.

"Don't call me Tobi-chan!" He yelled in a irritated and maybe..pissed tone. I know he doesn't like to be called Tobi-chan, but it is stronger than me. If only he had stayed the adorable three year old he was before. So cute and not rude. I had more or less agree (/forced) to not call him Tobi-chan when we were outside the main house.  
So, to drop the subject of ' Tobi-chan' I asked him a quick question.

" What were you going to ask me?" And his mood dropped a bit. Well not really but he looked a bit less tense.

"You're going to go visit neesan, aren't you?" He said. Was I so easy to read?

" How did you know?" I asked him. Wanting to know how he could read me so easily or if I was just being too obvious.

" It doesn't matter how I know." He responds me. " But do I need to remind you that father will keep a eye on us way more than usual. We will have to be more careful from now." And I got a bit depressed. Because of our recent and frequent visits, I should have know something like this would have happened. And because of the incident that happened two days ago, Sakura-chan falling in a really big and deep cliff and then getting sick the next day made father more suspicious.

" I know. But just to check if she is healed." I begged him. I know that a big brother shouldn't begin his little brother like a child begging his parents to have a candy. And if Madara was here he would have said a rash comments from pathetic to disgrace.

" And why you and not me? I want to see her too." He shot back. It felt like an arrow was shot in my back. I was now on my knees and hands against the wooden floor, shaking a bit. It wasn't a normal talk between brothers anymore. But a verbal war to be the one to go visit Sakura-chan.

" Because I am the eldest." I say in hope to persuade him.

" And the more irresponsible one." Another arrow of depression in my back.

" But I have more knowledge in medicine than you." I protests. His eyebrows seem to twitch. Looks like he can't find another argument. Looks like I won. And suddenly I don't feel depressed anymore. I was about to go out by using the window, but Tobi-chan grabbed the back of my collard before I could grab the sides of the window.

"Are you serious?" He says as he send me his infamous glare.

" Hai." I respond shaking a bit, his glare is as scary as the ones of our parents when they are angry.

" Father sent men to spy on us. They are nearby, but not nearby enough to hear us." He tells me and let me go. His glare becomes less scary, bit he still glare at me.  
" So, if I was you I won't be using the window. They will direct see that something is odd." I wouldn't have thought that father would get suspicious enough to sent our own clan's men to spy on us, his two sons. But now that I am thinking about it, it isn't as surprising as I thought. He sent my own brother to spy on me.

" Then I only will go underground. They won't sense me if I hid my chakra and make a tunnel big enough for me to fit." I explain him my plan. It looks more easier said then done I admit. But it could work. Tobirama face palmed like it was the stupidest thing I had said.

" They will sense it aniki. The ground will shake or are you just to much of an idiot for this." And another arrow verbally shot. Why must he be so cruel towards his big brother.

" But you could distract them for me, your lovely big brother." I told him. He singed and headed towards the window.

" Be ready, because I'm not doing this a second time." Was all he said before he jumped out of the window. I don't know what he has in mind, but I think it is something he won't be happy about.

 **Suiton. Uo Tsuba** **no jutsu.**

"Aaaah" the cries of my now wet clan members could be heard. I profited of the panic to made my hands sings.

 **Mukoton. Mokusei** **ton'neru** (wooden tunnel).

And the wood of the floor began to dig into the ground, pushing the earth on the side and it is fortunately not making the surface crack. Tobi-chan was still using g his water jutsu to wet the one who were supposed to spy on us. I have to admit, he look like a troublemaker like that or a brat as the adults would say. When I had finished to make my tunnel, I began to lose my balance. I might have use more chakra than I had thought I would. But I still have enough chakra for the rest. I am not one of the strongest fighter in the clan for nothing. I took my futon. Because we were in my room and used it to hide the hole after I went in the tunnel. All I hope is that it won't be obvious that there is a hole here. I hid my chakra and began to walk through my tunnel. And I am really proud of it, it is solid enough to carry the earth and the clan above us. When I am exit the tunnel I was about 200 meters from the compound. And still with my chakra hidden I traveled to Sakura-chan's house. I was lucky enough for not having encounter anyone so far. But it was really quite when I arrived. And...

"HASHI-NII." Was tackle on the ground by a monstrous strength.

"I-ite Imouto-chan." And she got of me. I turned around and saw her. Her hair was a real mess of pink hair, well it trouble Tobi-chan a bit, but we don't mind. She hasn't anything to take care of it anyway. She wore a brown male kimono and green belt with a dark brown pant.

" I didn't know you could make it Hashirama." Said the voice of my best friend. He has his usual blue and purple kimono on.

"You're so mean Madara." I say as I let out a stream of big tears.

" And you a real girl. I wonder sometimes if you're a boy or a girl." He shot. Me? a girl? And I fell in depression.

"Tobirama-kun also didn't came Hashi-nii." She said. I nodded. Wait. Did I hear right? Did she calls me ''Hashi-nii'?

"Hashi..nii?" I let it roll on my tong. I don't think to have ever been called like that. It has always been Nii-san, aniki. Never Hashi-nii.

"Yep. You call me Imouto-chan. So, it is only natural that I call you Hashi-nii. Right." Says Sakura.

"Imouto-chan." And I jumped to give her a teddy bear hug. Tears of joy streaming down. I am happy.

" Tsk, your a real girl Hashirama." Says Madara. I froze like an electroshock went through my body. And I fell on the ground once more.

" Don't be so mean Mada-kun. It just how he is, and it's good that way." Sakura-chan defended me.

"You're too kind Imouto-chan." I told her. Honestly there isn't a Nicer person than Sakura-chan, except Kaa-san. And after some arguing between Madara and Sakura-chan we went to the cliff. I told them about Tobirama covering me back at the clan. And Izuna did pretty much the same. They both wanted to come, but lost the verbal 'war' and had to stay at the compound. We were on our way when I had a idea. Since our little brothers aren't here to interferes in my plan, I have a chance to do it. I though about it last night.

"I think I forgot something in there, go ahead I will catch up." I say and vanished. I hid my chakra and went to hide myself behind a bush not far away from them.

Operation Cupido can begin.

 **Sakura pov.**

I stretch my arm towards Hashi-nii, but he vanish before I could even object. Me and Madara-kun sweatdropped, how come he vanish that fast when it isn't needed. In training he is never this fast.

" Did he had something with him?" I ask Madara-kun.

" I don't think." He answers as he lifted his shoulder a bit. " Either way it must not be important." And he began to walk. I walked just behind him, I feel nervous now that Hashi-nii isn't here with us or Tobirama-kun and Izuna-kun for that matter. Did what Hashi-nii said bother me that much. Could it be true? I feel my face become a bit warmer. I shoke my head.

" Are you alright Sakura-chan?" I hear Madara-kun ask.

"I-I'M Fine." I say faster than I should have. Now he might think that something is definitely wrong.

" You're sure?" He asks and I nodded. Geez, it's all Hashirama-nii fault. I took a step forward only to trip over and to fall on Madara-kun. He had not turned around yet so I collided with his chest and he fell on his back, me on top of him. I could feel all my blood going in my cheeks and I didn't dared to look at him.

 **Hashirama pov.**

I used my mukoton to make the roots grow faster and manipulate them to go on the surface. Sakura-chan clumsiness played in my favor, she didn't notice the root, tripped over it and fell on Madara before to make them both fall on the ground.

Plan number 1. Succeeded.

 **Madara pov**

Sakura-chan had tripped and fell on me, making me lost my balance and fall on the ground. The position we were in was in my opinion rather embarrassing. She was on top of me, nearly hiding her face in my chest. I don't dare to move. Me. An Uchiha don't dare to move because a girl fell on me. What was I supposed to do in this kind of situation?

" Could you ...get off me?" I ask her. What kind of sentence was that! I don't think it is the way to address a girl when she is on top of a man. But the position isn't really appropriate either.

"H-hai." And she get of me fast. Her face was red, and her hair made it more obvious. And I got up too.

" Are you hurt?" She took a look at her body before to answer.

" No." And we continued to walk to the cliff. We were nearly there when something hit my head. It had fallen at my right side, I turned to the direction of whatever object had hit. It was rock. And just behind the rock are flowers. It were yellow and white flowers. The yellow one had five petals and weren't longer than my hand while the whites one had three petals and were longer. But now that I think about it, I never saw these kind of flowers before. And we often use this path. Whatever, I passed the flowers and walked with Sakura-chan till we were in front of the cliff.

 **Hashirama pov.**

Crap. Madara didn't took the flower I made grown. These kind of flower don't grow here. I had really put some effort to make them grow and fast. I only know them because these are the flowers that the women in my clan mostly use for the graves.  
My plan was that Madara would give Imouto-chan the flowers.

Plan number 2. Failed.

 **3th person pov.**

While Hashirama was a bit grumpy, Madara and Sakura were in front of the cliff waiting for the said Senju. Not that they know he is one.

" He surely take his time." Says Madara as he has his hands at the back of his head.  
Sakura nodded. She found indeed that he was taking a long time to find whatever it was. And the little accident from today made her a big uncomfortable. She found it really embarrassing. Because of her clumsiness she ended on Madara who had fallen on the ground. She could feel his warmth and to be honest, she enjoyed that warmth. Madara too was a bit uncomfortable. When she had fallen on him, he could feel her breath and moving. So they were avoiding each other gaze. After some waiting, Hashirama came out. He couldn't really do something if these two were avoiding to look at each other and standing there, doing nothing. He didn't had the time to tell them his excuse that Madara had beaten him.

" Did you found it? Because I am pretty sure you had nothing with you when came." He asks him.

 _'Crap'_ that was what Hashirama thought right now. He hoped that his excuse could persuade them or at least Madara. Sakura was really naive. If you didn't explain her first, then she could easily be misleaded.

"Well... You see.." Hashirama began. But his hesitation was only making Madara angry.

"You what?" He said in a voice that showed he was a bit pissed. Hashirama was feeling that whatever he would say, will mostly end by him getting yelled at or get hit.

"I thought I had took something with me, but I think I forgot it home." He says. A bright idiotic smile on his lips and a cheerful aura around him, hoping that it would save him.  
Madara eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. He had just experience something that was for him quit embarrassing that could have been avoided if his friend had been with them. Hashirama feel the killer attend Madara was letting out all directed towards him, while Sakura's was a bright one with hope and joy. At least one of them had nothing against him for leaving them together. Madara then begin to walk to Hashirama. Hashirama could feel that if he let Madara get his hands on him, that it would end badly for him.  
For Hashirama there was only a way to get avoid this painful path.  
Go hiding behind the girl he considers as his sister.

" Imouto-chan!" And the two boys began to run around her. Madara was running after Hashirama trying to catch him, while Hashirama was running away from him and still hiding behind Sakura. Sakura who hadn't move since Hashirama came, looked at the two boys running in circles. After some while she felt dizzy. So, she stretched her arms and took both boys back of their collard and lifted them from the ground. The two said boys blinked a few times. And were slammed in each other by Sakura before she let them fall on the ground.  
Now the two boys were on the ground. Hashirama grabbed the back of his head in pain, where Madara's head hit him. And Madara rubbed his now red face. His face had forceful collided with the back of Hashirama's head.

" It hurts." Says Hashirama in a teary voice. Madara could be heard crushing under the pain. A few minutes passed before the pain of both boys went away. But it still hurts a bit. And everything was back to a calmly atmosphere till they had to climb the cliff.

"Are you saying I'm weak or useless!" Said an angry Sakura. They were supposed to go to the top of the cliff by walking on the cliff's wall. And it was going good till the boys offer her to be carried. And Sakura didn't took it well.

"N-NO. But it is saver for you if you do." Tried to explain Hashirama while he was shaking in fear. Because if there was one thing he knows by spending time with Sakura, is that women can be really scary and violent. And he didn't want to be the next victim of her punch. He had heard that she had been training, which mean that her punches are more painful than the last time she had punched him. Which was when they had accidentally burned her clothes.

But Sakura didn't wanted to hear any of it. They thought that she was fragile. She had ride a dear, survived a high and deadly fall from a cliff and survived an annoyed/ angry Kurama! She was not a weak and fragile girl! She went to them, took one arms and took some steps back before to throw them at the cliff. If they weren't shinobis, they would have feel a lot of pain. But they stopped themselves to crash in the cliff by concentrate their chakra in their hands and feet before to place them in front of them and it would came in contact with the rock.

"WHAT THE HELL?!ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" Cried a furious Madara. It was already embarrassing enough to have her fall on him and being threw like a bag of potatos . She ignored his cry and walked to the cliff and added chakra in her feet before to set her feet on the cliff's wall. Madara and Hashirama had already reached the top when she was still climbing. When the three of them were on top, Sakura was ignoring them and the two boys knew they had offended her and had to apologize for it. For Madara it was a bit more difficult than for Hashirama that could do it directly. After the boys had apologize they sat on the edge of the cliff ( who later by the hokage mountain) and looked at the endless sea of trees. They often go there and look at the view in front of them. It had always a calmly effect on them.

" They still so peacefully." Said Sakura with a small smile

" Yes. If only the rest of the world could like this. Then maybe peace could be possible." Said Madara still looking at the forest in front of them.

" And when it happens, let build our village here. A place where nobody would have to fight anymore and be save." Said Hashirama as he lifted his arms in the air and spread them.

" Yes." The girl of the group answers. It would indeed be a beautiful village she thought. After this the two boys had to go home, their little brother couldn't cover them forever. And so the three of them took the way home.

 **Hashirama pov.**

After having bid my goodbyes to Madara and Sakura-chan, I went straight home. I ran really fast while hiding my chakra and look out for my clansmen. It is really tired. I stopped when I saw one of the opening of the tunnel I made this morning. I went in and used a mokuton and doton jutsu to hide the tunnel at the surface. It wasn't long before I reached the end of the tunnel. I used the bit of sensing skill I had to see if there was someone in my room. And there was no one, plus my futon hadn't been moved. So, i moved my futon and got out of the tunnel before to hide it again by laying my futon on it. I will hide it better tonight. For now i have to find Tobi-chan. I quietly slide the door of my room and quietly went out. I was at the entrance of the main house and so far nothing bad happened. I went out of the main house and continue my search. But it had stopped abruptly when one of the guard notice me.

"Hashirama-sama!" He said and the men around looked at me.  
 _'Crap'_ I thought before to run from it. It didn't last long, because I felt someone grab my arm and drag me away. It was only later I found out it was my brother. And now we were hidding behind one of the houses.

" I hope it was worth it, aniki." Says Tobirama while we were still hiding.

"Why are we hidding?" I saw him after two of our clansmen passed out hiding spot, not that they saw us anyway. He was about to answer when..

" Hashirama, Tobirama." Said a voice I know to well. We both turned around and saw our father, Butsama Senju, glaring at us with some of our clansmen.  
Tobirama then did something I didn't except. He took my arm and cried.

" Found you aniki!" I blinked a few times. What was the meaning of this.

"W-what?" I blurted out. Father lifted one of his eyebrows.

" Don't you remember aniki? You must hide and must find you." Tobirama says and have me a smile that was saying to play along or I would regret it.

" Ah yes. And you catch me." I try to say in a calm tone, i hope father and the others will buy it.

" And why did you attack our clansmen Tobirama?" Demands father to Tobirama.

" Not attacked, distracted. If they were spying us it would have be to easy to find aniki and it wouldn't have been fun. And in the meantime he had time to hide from me." Tobirama half lied. It was true he had used his water jutsu to distract them so I could go unnoticed, but in the meantime he had caused a bit trouble. And now the feel a bit guilty about it.

" So you attacked our men so that the two of you could have fun?" Asks father us. His voice didn't held any emotions.

"Hai" We both answer. And I felt that next part won't be a happy part.

" To the main house. Now." Father order and we did what he said. It wasn't wise to protest now.

 **3th person pov**.

After the two Senju heirs had gone back to the main house. Butsama had scolded them and said how disappointed he was about their behavior. He had trained them to be warriors, not to prank their fellow clansmen. When the night came, Tobirama and Hashirama went to their room. Hashirama used a bit of his mokuton to hide the tunnel he had dig in his room better. He was a bit happy that at least one of his 2 plans had worked and hoped they became, even if it was a bit, closer to each other. And when he went to sleep his parents were still up in the main room.

"They are behaving is different these days." Said Butsama to his wife. His wife, Shiro Senju, looked up at him. She was an albino. red eyes, pale skin and long white hair. She was pouring tea in their cups.

" Is it a problem?" She asks her husband.

"They're shinobis, adults. Not pranksters." He answers her. Shiro had heard about the fuss her boys made today. They had told her they were playing a hide and seek. And it made her happy.  
" Their still children, Butsama. It's normal for children to have fun." She told her husband. Because for the first time after so many years , her boys were behaving like kids and not like fighters.

"And you saw where it lead. To death." He coldly say. Shiro who was about to drink from her tea stopped abruptly. Her youngest sons came in her mind. Kawarama and Itama. Her two beloved sons who had did in this war were too kind for that. But her husband had sent them on the battlefield, sending them to their death.  
She laid her cup on the tafel and stood up.

" I'm not feeling well, goodnight." And she exited the room to go to their bedroom. Unlike her husband, she was happy about the behavior of her sons. For her it was a sing that they were still kids. She didn't know how their behavior change like this, but she was thankful for it. She saw her two sons smile today. She hadn't see them smile like this since they had lost Kawarama and Itama.


	12. author note

Dear readers.

There won't be any updates for a while. My exams are coming and I will have to study hard, because my grades are really bad.

But after I will try to update as soon as I can.

Love moonlight 352


	13. since when

**Sakura pov.**

The usual sound of the singing birds in the nearby tree woke me up. Other than that it's calm, like Tobirama-kun would say, its like the war here doesn't exist. And I love it like that. From what I know, the boys won't come today. Since they have to keep low. I won't go collect vegetables or herbs today. I have already enough. Neither will I go train. I know it isn't recommend to do it just after you body healed. I still have my garden to take care of today. So, I got up and dressed up in a blue male kimono and a blue pant. I roasted some meat and ate it before to go work on the garden.  
There wasn't much to do, the seeds has starting coming out a bit. Not by much, only a leaf or two. And it make me happy. In a few months I will have my own vegetables and fruits. Well for the fruit I will have to wait a year or two, but it will be worth it in the end. I'm sure of it. I don't know if it's me, but I feel being observed. And whenever I look or go where I felt being observed, it's like there was nothing to begin with, there wasn't any trace of chakra.

After having taken care of my garden I went neck inside and took my blue scroll and painting material. The last painting I had done was when the five of us were running after each other. And a lot of things happened since then, so I took my pencil and started painting. I first paint my encounter with Kurama at the bottom of the cliff, then the time I was sick with the boys around me and lastly when me, Mada-kun and Hashi-nii were at the cliff looking at the sea of trees in front of us. After I finished the paintings I let the scroll in the sunlight for them to dry. The sun was already high in the sky, it must be noon already. I took dry fish that I had fish not so long ago and began to eat it while looking at the sky.

"Now that I am thinking about it, it's has been nearly two weeks since I last saw the boys." I said out loud. Well in these two weeks I had a lot of time to practice my skills. I even know how to use mokuton now, but it's tiring. Well I had to look through Hagoromo's knowledge to do it ( it took some time, but with a lot of meditation I got a grasp of how it works). And finding out that you need to have a gene was surely disappointing. But for weird reasons, I think it has to do with me getting Hagoromo's memory and knowledge, but I could use all of my chakra nature's. Mokuton include. Well I got curious about which my chakra nature was and took a leaf. And when I poured some chakra in it, it cut himself in half, took fire on one half, became wet and earth where plants began to grow on the other half and it wrinkle where it had take fire. Honestly, I don't know why it happens, I didn't know how I'm even able to do this. But at least I won't have much trouble with creating or learning new techniques. But I won't train today, pushing my body to his limits every day won't do me any good, my body need time to adapt himself after having being pushed to his limits. But I'm sure I master the mokuton enough to go and try to visit that stupid fox. So I took a self made bag that I had prepared, my necklace was still around my neck ( not that I take it off) and with my bare feet, I jumped on the nearest branch on jumped from tree to tree while asking my chakra signature. At first it wasn't easy to do so, but now it is much easier. and honestly, it took me more time than I thought it would have, but I came to destination no less. The cliff was still how I remember it being. But now comes the difficult part. Where the hell had the boys found me again? It was in time like this that I would crush the length of the cliff. But not wanting to lost time, I began to look out for traces I left on the cliff wall. And doing that took some time, the sun was in direction of the west, but I found it no less. And to make sure I would find it faster next time, I planted a white Iris. Because Iris mean a precious friendship and I find my relationship with Kurama special. I eventually found where the boys got me, there were still some traces of my blood, and performed the hand sings I needed before to place my hands wide open on the ground. Roots began to come out the wall of the cliff, I still have some troubles to control the Mokuton correctly, they were growing slowly and were going down. But not really like i would have wanted, they were going in different angels and directions. I even wonder how Hashi-nii did to make my house, it must have been really complicated.

 **3th person pov.**

After having grow the roots as much as she could, Sakura fell on her knees breathing hard. Mokuton techniques are extremely tiresome for their user. Because it require a good control of the earth an water release as you mix them together, a treat that the Senju clan posses but became a rare treat. And for mixing these two release constantly, it ask a lot of chakra and chakra control. Sakura posses an excellent chakra control, but she isn't used to mix two chakra natures together and has some trouble doing so.

The roots weren't as deep as Sakura would have wished, but it was better than nothing, they were about ten to fifteen meters deep. And considering the depth of the cliff, it was barely 1/15 of it if not less. The time to take her breath she slowly stumble toward the border.

Once she had rest enough, she began to climb down the roots she had formed with her bag tightly tied around herself. When Sakura reached the end of the roots, she looked down and couldn't see the end of it, took a big breath before to close her eyes and to let go. Unlike the time before where all she had been feeling was fear for dead and entirely helpless when she was falling in the deep cliff. She was feeling light and at ease, like she was floating on a cloud. She could feel her hair going slapping her across the face lightly and the rope of her necklace on the back ofher only thing she could hear was the whistling of the wind going against her ears. She waited and waited till, she suddenly open her eyes and poured chakra in her whole body before to grab one wall. She didn't felt pain in her hands and feet. She jumped from one wall to another to slow down her fall and end up on the water. She didn't waste anytime to join the enter of the cave. But once she had stopped moving, she felt her legs shake and her heart beating like crazy.

'Ha. Scary, I didn't know if it would have worked.' She thought, she hadn't tough about a plan B if it hadn't worked or even think about the possibility of failing. She took a look behind her to see that the bag was still there. She would have been disappointed if she had lost it while going down. Now that she had checked that everything was there, she took one more step, she didn't saw anything. it was too dark. She took a big breath before to..

"STUPID FOX! ARE YOU HERE ?" She shouted her lungs out, making a certain tailed beast cover his sensible big ears. Sakura placed one of her hands on her throat, maybe she had yelled too hard, her throat was hurting now. But it was an effective method to know if Kurama was there, the proof, she could hear him moan in annoyance in less than a minute after she had yelled.

 **"It's not even noon."** He responds as she was slowly getting up and started to walk toward the pinket.

" What are saying? It's already past noon since long." Told the said pinket to the lazy fox. Kurama could only sigh, he was tired and like take naps, mostly the one in the afternoon. But he was surprised that she had come back, and this time without a single scar or tired to death like she was last time. He laid back down with his head high, still looking at his loud guest.

 **" So, what owe me the honor** **of your visit brat?"** Asks the tailed beast to his human friend, even if he won't admit it. A thick mark formed on Sakura forehead, that nickname will never leave her, but neither will be 'stupid fox'. and she soon began to pout at him.

"I said that I would try to pay you some visit, didn't I?" She answers him while pouting. And now that she was mentioning it, Kurama recall her saying something along the lines before he trews her at the wall of the cliff. " And here I am and not with empty." And she slipped the beg off her shoulder, before to kneel down and unpack her bag. In the entire process, Kurama didn't took his eyes of her, curious of what was inside her bag. Well his life was pretty boring, always alone in his humid cave when there aren't these damn Uzumakis trying to seal him away, so having Sakura come over make some change in his boring life.

 **"What is that? "** He asked her. Not knowing what she had taken out. She took them in her hands and show them before him.

"They are meat balls with some edible herbs from the forest. I made them yesterday and thought you would like to try them. Not that there are any animals around here you could eat anyways." Sakura answers him. She had took some time to chop the meat and make it compacted enough to shape it into a ball. And she was proud of what she had achieved, and without the help of the boys.

 **"Never tried before."** He said. His huge hand with hid huge nails went forward to the meat balls before dug his nails in it and put them in his mouth. They roll on his tongue, leaving their taste. The meat was a bit too cooked for his own taste and the herbs didn't really went with the kind of meat she was using. To put it simply, she was a bad cook and would need to improve this skill if she ever going to marry someone.

" And? Does it taste good?" She asked him, she never really had the chance to cook something other than only meat or fish. So, she hoped that for her first time it would be good.

 **"Honestly. It's horrible, even raw meat taste better than you're meatballs. The herbs don't fit with your meat."** He answers before to look at her in the eyes. Sakura felt herself going shift went his big red fox-like eyes landed on her. **"Did you even taste?"** In shame, she lower her head to look at the ground before to shake her head. Kurama sigh and with his nail he lifted her head back up. And then he pointed it to the only meatball left in her bag, she sweat dropped and avoided the tailed beast look.

"Really?" She asked in an innocent tone. Kurama frowning made her shriek internally, he could be scary when he wanted to.

 **Sakura pov**

 _"He is scary."_ I thought. His red fox eyes looking at me like that with him frowning is really giving me chills. I gulped before to take the last meatball, I admit that it wasn't really smart of me not to taste before. But I really thought it would be good at the first try, I know it was naive and stupid of my part to think that. I hesitantly took the food closer of my mouth. Why I am hesitating? I cooked it, I should have faith in my own skills. Then WHY I AM HESITATING?! I open my mouth and took a big bite. I nearly choked, the meat was dry and the herbs gave a bitter taste. I wanted to spit it out, but that stupid fox look was preventing me to do it. It was like his look told me 'If I did, then you do it too.' and he was still frowning. So i had to swallow it.

 **"And?"** even if it pain me to admit it out loud, he was right, my cooking skill are really bad. But it's not like someone can teach me. I am pretty sure that the boys don't cook their own food, that must be the women work.

"It taste horrible, happy?" A smirk formed on his face and he stopped frowning and giving me that look. After that he rested his head back on his arms. I spoke about what happen since last til time we met and a bit before that so that he could better understand what I was talking about. He was quit surprise after I told him that I could use mokuton without being part of Senju clan, which I am 100% sure I don't belong to, and all the other chakra natures without much difficulties. It is understandable, I don't think that there is someone that has all his chakra natures unlocked at such young age or all unlocked at all. It was soon night and way too dark for me to go back, you never know who or what you might cross at this time. So I decided to sleep here. That stupid fox didn't complain much to my surprise when I went between his arm and his cheek. His fur is really soft and warm, it's like I am on an orange and warm cloud, I like it. And slowly I let the darkness take over.

 **morning**

I woke up by the sunlight going on my face. At first I didn't recognized where I was, But the memories of last night come fast back to answer my question. Kurama was still asleep, the sunlight didn't looked to bother him. So, I went out of his grab to not wake him up and slowly and quietly walked out of his cave. After taking a good look up side, I performed some hand sings and set them on the ground. Like yesterday, roots were coming out of the ground and were going up, they were going in zigzag to the side I wanted them to go. It was still tiring, but at least I can make them how I want now. I was as high as it was last time ( 15 meters). when I had reached the top. I went to the extremity of one branch, placed my hands on it before to pour chakra in it, It went down and when i though it was enough. I poured more chakra in it and I went flying up fast. I might have underestimated the amount of force I used for the propulsion. when the speed was slowing down, I took the wall and began to climb. After reaching the top, I took some time to catch my breath. Then I hide my chakra and walked back home.

 **~elsewhere~**

 **3th pov**

Hashirama , Tobirama, Madara and Izuna were walking toward the river, one of their main meeting point except Sakura's house. They weren't happy or exited to meet each other, they were nervous. Hashirama could feel his throat go dry every time he thinks about what he is going to do, Madara too. Izuna and Tobirama were trying to be calm, trying to do like everything that had happen since they met each other never happen. Because after what they had all discovered, neither of the four boys wanted to believe what they were about to do was going to hurt the person they all cared about so much.

* * *

 _It was nighttime in the main houses of the Senju and Uchiha_ _clan, only a little chandelier was lighting the room, the clan head were both in their traditional yakutas_ _with their sons. The four boys were all tense before their fathers, knowing that they don't usually ask them for a meeting this late at night. The Senju clan head, Butsama_ _Senju, took a good look at his two remaining sons before to start talking. Hasirama_ _was clearly nervous, even if he was trying to hide it, his hands were shaking at bit. While Tobirama_ _was as calm as ever. at about the same time, the Uchiha_ _clan head, Tajima_ _Uchiha, did the same. His youngest was avoiding his look while his oldest was tense._

 _" These children you keep meeting up with." These words made shivers ran through the four boys spine._

 _'how?' It was the same thought in the four boys head, they thought they had been careful enough to hide the fact they were meeting up with other clan kids._

 _"They're from the Uchiha_ _clan." the color_ _drained from their face, pale Tobirama_ _was now whiter than snow and had a shocked expression on his face that would be replaced_ _by one of betrayal. His brother had a shocked expression too. A lot of though were running trough his head. In a way he saw it coming, they both had some ressemblance with the Uchihas and strong fire jutsus, and on the other way he didn't. He didn't wanted to believe that his best friend was an Uchihas, someone who might have killed one of his little brothers_.

 _" They're from the Senju clan." Both had reaction similar to the Senju heirs. Izuna_ _clinched his fist and was shaking. He was feeling betrayed, sadness, rage and hate. He was also feeling ashamed of himself for having been good buddy with the two boys._  
 _Madara had more difficulties to believe it. He saw Hashirama perform mokuton, he should have know it instantly, but he didn't wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe that Hashirama wasn't his enemy, that he was his ally. But fate didn't tough that way._

 _" But about the girl." This was what they feared. Their fathers had discovered about their female friend. But was she an enemy or an ally. They could feel the temperature of the room drop and began to shake a bit, what wasn't gone unnoticed by their fathers._  
 _" She is a mystery/ enigma." Hashirama let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Madara felt himself relax a bit and so did the two other boys._

 _" But her ability could be some use for our clan"_

 _" She could be useful to the clan with her rare ability."_

 _For a second, they stopped breathing. They did everything they could to prevent this from happening, but their lack of carefulness and attention let them discover it._

 _The four boys know that next time they would meet, it wouldn't be as friend. It would be as enemy. Their fathers told them their plan. After they exit the room. They all went to their respective room. They knew that what they were about to do would change everything and that it would hurt them. But they knew that the one who would suffer the most from it would be Sakura._

* * *

Hashirama rubbed his left cheek two times before to pay his leg and blinking fast three times at his brother. Tobirama looked at his brother before to wink at him with his right eye. It was a code they made the night before so that his father and other clan members couldn't understand them. It ment.

 **"Do you sense her?"**

 **"No."**

It took them some weight of their shoulder, they didn't had to face when they will clash each other. But it didn't eased them for much. They don't know how it will be if she saw them, it wold surely break her. Tobirama and Izuna wouldn't admit it, even under torture, but the thought of each other as rivals and best friend. Even if they would often say the same thing at the same time, it was funny when they thought about it even if the say that they can't stand each other. The four boys walked to the river, where only Hashirama and Madara revealed themselves. While their fathers and little brother with some clansmen were hidden. Both with stone in hand and kunais hidden in their clothes.

Not far from there was Sakura who had hidden her chakra and was walking toward her home. When she felt her two friends chakra, a bright smile appears on her lips. She was happy, she could see them again. They were the one who gave her some company and he didn't know what she would do without her boys.

'I could surprise them by sneaking up on them, it would be funny.' She tough before to start walking silently, like real shinobis. If only she knows what was going to happen.

The clan heir looked at each other dead in the eyes. Both feeling uneasy.

"Your little brother isn't here today?" Asked Madara to his friend.

" He is sick. And yours?" He respond. The lame and classic excuse/lie.

"Same. But I don't feel well either. So let just rock skipping and go home." Madara says. both tough the same.

'Why was he a Senju/ Uchiha?' And they threw their stone at each other. the time their stones were bouncing felt like an eternity, in which Sakura had arrived and was behind a tree. She had felt the tension between her friends. She didn't know if she had to make them aware of her presence. When the stones came in the hands of both boys, they looked at it, both were surprise.

" **Trap** "

 **"Run, ambush"**

Both boys knew what to do, they both turned around and ran at full speed back to their side of the river. Sakura know that something was wrong and that she should probably leave, but her body didn't wanted to move. Both clans know what the two boys intention were and jumped into action. The Uchihas had their sharingan actives and like the Senjus were already forming seals. Some were already clashing swords, others were glaring at each other and other were already death. In the middle of the river was the main family.

"Tobirama and Bustama Senju"

"Izuna and Tajima Uchiha"

And with these words they swung swords at each other, not far from there, Hashirama and Madara had turned back and started to fight each other. Not wanting to disgrace their clan. Sakura found herself paralyzed by the events. She saw the one she cared for the most, the ones she wanted to protect, trying to kill each other. she went out of her trance when she saw the two clan head jumping in the air and held their weapons differently, toward the ground. She felt that something was going on and that the weapons weren't mean to go to their opponent, but below them. The two clan heirs felt it too and were moving closer to their little brother without being hurt by another shinobi of the enemy clan attack. Sakura didn't wasted a second before to take two stones and get into stance, both stone in every hands and ready to throw, she couldn't miss. It wasn't an option. When the adults threw their weapons, Hashirama and Madara weren't close enough to prevent it to go to their little brothers. The two youngest didn't notice the imminent danger they were in. And in an act of distress, their older brothers yelled.

"STOOOOOP" And then it was like the skies had hear their prayer. Both weapons were deflected by stones. Everyone on the battlefield was now looking in the direction of where the stones were threw. The yell of both clan heirs had took their attention. Tobirama and Izuna that had noticed their brothers shout and the weapon above their head being deflected were shocked and now frozen and same with Hashirama and Madara, who were smiling and relieved that the weapons were deflected, when they saw who had threw the stones. Sakura who had been hiding since the begin of the fight was now on side of the river with her arms in a cross and breathing heavily. She was the one person who they didn't wanted to see this.

She noticed that all the attention was on her. And when she saw the faces of the ones she called family, she didn't wanted to face them, so she ran. The clan heads were the first to replicate.

"GET HER." And all the men ran in the direction of where the pinket had ran of. They were still clashing swords inn their pursuit of the little girl. The clan heads soon followed their troops, leaving their children behind and still in shock. The four looked in each other eyes before to follow the rest. An unspoken message was shared when their eyes met. They wouldn't let anybody catch her. They all know that she would be used like a slave if she was to get caught, that she would never be free. And they rather work together, now that they know who they really are, than to let that happen to Sakura

Meanwhile Sakura as running as her life depended of it, which was like the case, she didn't ran toward her home. She knew that if the knew where she was living, than she could never come back. And that was something she didn't wanted to happen. It was there that she had all her memories and she didn't wanted to go live somewhere else, it was her home. So, from tree to tree she jumped and as fast she could. She was going direction the cliff where Kurama was. It was the only place she could think of. But if she will actually reach it was another question. Having the two most powerful clan after her was seriously minimizing her chances of success. Not that her chances were high to begin with. Even if they were still fighting each other while chasing her. And she didn't wanted to fight, It wasn't something she liked to do, but she did when it was necessary. And when a kunai landed at two inches of her face, she didn't had the choice anymore. She jumped from her tree and turned around before to quickly make some hand sings.

 _"Katon. Goukakuu_ _no jutsu."_ And she breathed out a big fire ball that they all had to dodge. some of them were shocked but quickly recover and continued their mission. Sakura could sense them coming closer to her and kicked the tree she had just landed in and send it toward them. But it didn't slowed them down. She had also noticed that Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama and Izuna were coming closer to her too, catching up to the men she supposed was their fathers who were themselves really close to her. More than she would have liked. She knew that if she continued like this that they would catch her, so she went to the ground before to ad more chakra in her legs and so run faster. She felt the tears she was holding back going out little by little. But it was kind of a mistake. She was now attacked by above and could barely dodge their attacks, but they needed her alive. So, her legs were the main target. And after having multiples cuts on her arms and legs, she felt one of the shuriken that were throw going in her left leg before to fall down. She saw the men land on the ground, she didn't know what to do. Water and fire wouldn't be of any use to her now. She didn't know any wind jutsu and earth wouldn't cover her like she would wanted. Her hands were forming seals nearly as fast her brain could process. And in one move, she slammed them on the ground with a lot of chakra. Just when she saw the clan heads being six feet from her, their sons not far behind them. The root came out at an alarming speed and were growing fast. They came propulsing the clan heads in a nearby tree. Both were surprised when they saw the wood came out of the ground and didn't had the time to dodge. But both Senjus and Uchihas were frozen, mostly the Senjus, because mokuton was a rare ability that only the Senjus could use. So having an outsider use it like that was certainly a shock to the said clan. While the heirs were also frozen once again, the were asking themselves when she had acquired such ability and that without telling them.

She felt tired, she had used a lot of chakra and her adrenaline would stop taking effect if she didn't move. She quickly took the shuriken out and started to run once again and with the shuriken in hand. She was limping and she felt the blood going out of her leg and stain her pant. The four boys were going to her when, a Senju appears just behind her and was about to grab her. Just like a relfex, she turned around with the shuriken in her hand and it cut the man a diagonal line on his face, leaving the eyes. He cried and jumped away. Soon other were trying to get her. And Sakura knew that she was done for, it was only a matter of time before one of the clan owns her.

At the same time, Hashirama and Madara were tackling an Uchiha and a Senju that were trying to get Sakura. While Tobirama and Izuna both took one arm and ran. Their brothers soon followed. But even if they were working together, Sakura could still see the hate in their eyes when they looked at each other. And it pained her. The eldest were deflecting the projectiles while the youngest were trying to get out of there with their oneesan. Sakura tried to run on her own, but it was rather difficult with the ones she called little brothers that were dragging her. She was seeing the cliff come into view when a kunai with an explosive tag landed just behind them and sent them flying toward the cliff. Hashirama and Madara had token most of the damages and had serious burns on their legs and back. Meanwhile Sakura had pushed her little brother to prevent them being hurt. She explosion had more touched her legs than anything else. They were all near the end of the cliff. Izuna and Tobirama had some scratches, but nothing serious. When they saw the state the others were in, it was something else.

" Aniki! Neesan!" They both cried at the same time as they went to them. Sakura who was on laying on her belly was starting to crawl toward the injures boys. She felt the tears going out and she could not hold them anymore. Even if it hurts her to see them fight each other, it hurts even more to see them like that.

" Mada-kun. Hashi-nii." She said between snobs. The two boys were groaning as their little brothers touched them. When she had reached them, she poured chakra in her hands and a green light came out them. She knows that if she do this, she won't have enough chakra to heal herself. But to her, the safety of her boys were more important. When she placed her hands on one of their legs, she made her chakra go into their whole leg and soon go into their whole body. And at that precise moment, the two clans who were still exchanging swords while advancing with their chief in head appear. They all saw their respective heir being enveloped by a green chakra. The clan heads were relieved internally when they saw that their sons were still alive and one of them had nothing. The clans saw that the burns were slowly fading away and that the muscles were regenerating themselves, they also noticed that their target was making it possible and that she had some trouble keeping up.

As the legs she was holding was healed enough ( with skin), the other parts hadn't sever burns anymore, but Sakura felt that her strength was leaving her. And she wasn't the only one, everyone could sense it. But nobody made a move, knowing that the other side would jump in action to protect their heirs.  
Sakura let out a painful cry when she felt that she would last long anymore and pouring more chakra in the boys body.

" Neesan stop." Begged Izuna as he saw the painful expression on her face.

"You will die if you continue like this." Tried to reason Tobirama. She was running dangerously low on chakra and wouldn't stop. Sakura felt that her conscious was slowly fading away and her grip was loosing up.

" Let go, Baka." Said the voice Madara as he and Hashirama were starting to stand up. And soon she was too weak to keep her grip on them and was on the verge to pass out. Now both heirs were up and with their back towards the cliff. Their father saw an opportunity to retrieve the girl.

" Son. Take her and go back." Says Butsama to his sons. Hashirama and Tobirama, who was beside him, didn't move under their clan look and the Uchihas. But we're both in conflict with themselves. They would do a lot for the clan, even give their lives for it, but they couldn't let their sister end up in the hands of any clan.

" Not if mine do first. Izuna, Madara." Retort Tajima. Madara and Izuna where in the exact situation as their so-called enemy. They would die for their clan, but they won't hand Sakura down no matter what.

They were exchanging looks with each other and a quick glance toward Sakura who had troubles to stay awake. And just at that moment, an impatient Uchiha and Senju passed into action. They both jumped toward the children against the protest of their chief and landed a blow that the boys had dodge and were nearly going in the ravine behind them. Their blow ended on the ground, making it shake and the end of the cliff began to crumble. Sakura who couldn't move ended up falling. They boys who couldn't reach the earth anymore began to fall when they fell themselves going down. And all of this in front of their families. Both fathers were screaming internally, they couldn't show their emotions/weakness to the other side. While some clan members from both sides didn't hesitate to call the four boys name. You could hear Hashirama, Madara and Izuna scream while Tobirama was trying hard not to. The four boys saw their pink haired friend falling rapidly and so tried to go closer to her and find a way to survive this deadly fall.  
Sakura was on the bright of passing out, heard the boys scream and didn't fell anything beneath her. The cries ended when she felt four pairs of hands grab her. They were talking, but she couldn't understand anything they said. Suddenly she had an idea. It was risky, but there wasn't anything else she could think of in her state.  
Meanwhile the two Senjus and Uchihas were trying to find a plan to save their lives, they heard Sakura tell with everything she had before to pass out.

" KURAMA !" The four had a dumb founded expression on their faces. They didn't know who or what a Kurama was. But her call was heard by everyone.

At the bottom of the ravine, Kurama was being waken up instantly by the voice of the pinket. He went out of his cave and looked in every direction till he spotted a tuft of pink with four other humans. Seeing the alarming speed they were falling at, the tailed beast didn't though twice before to jump toward them. The four boys saw a giant fox with nine tails jump toward them. they thought he wanted to eat them, they didn't know it was the one their friend had called. And so they were quiet surprise to land on his back and not in his mouth.

"We're alive." Said Hashirama after blinking a few times and feel if he was still in one piece.

 **" Be happy humans, if it wasn't for her. You would all be dead."** Said an irritated fox who had just woken up a few minutes ago. He was glaring at them and showing his teethes. The four boys gulped and sweating, he was scary.

"H-hai." was the only thing that wanted to leave their mouths. Kurama was walking away from the cave, with these human knowing where he lives, he didn't had another choice but to find another place. The four boys soon noticed their female friend bean to glow orange, Kurama was giving her some of his chakra, and it was automatically healing her long after, Sakura regained consciousness. She fast took notice that she was lying on something soft and that it was moving, she deducted that it was Kurama. But also that her friends were above her, looking at her with worry.

" YOU'RE OKAY" The voice of Hashirama was being too loud for someone who had just woken up. He had hugged her instantly when she began to sit up, Izuna, Tobirama and Madara did the same. And for a moment she had hoped that what she had seen was only a bad dream. But reality just came kicking back at this moment.

" Get your hand off her, Uchiha scums." Yelled an now pissed Tobirama at Izuna and Madara. Sakura eyes opened wide.

"Who do you think you are to touch her with your dirty hands, Senju bastard." Shot Izuna back. She felt the tears coming back and it pained her to hear them say these things. Unlike the times before when they were, when there was a daring look in their eyes when they insulted each other, this time she saw a burning hate in their eyes. She shake them of her with a simple move of her arm. Leaving them speechless.

"When? when did you became like this? Did you wanted to kill each other all along?" She asked them while tears were going down her cheeks, she couldn't believe that they could become like this overnight.

" It's complicated." Answers Tobirama. Kurama who had been listening to their conversation since she had woken up, hadn't said a word. It wasn't his place to say anything, He didn't know them nor did he lived their what they had overcome together.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO KILL EACH OTHER!" She shouted at them, it was all too much for her, too much.

"Imouto, calm down... please" Begged Hashirama, he too didn't liked it. But he couldn't do much about it.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO!" She shot back. The boys were once again speechless. They never saw her lose her cool before. " Kurama stop here." And he did.

" Sakura?" Asks Madara.

 **Sakura pov**

Why? Why did it had to be like this? Why? As I saw the concerned faces of the ones I call family, I couldn't take it. I didn't held my snobs back anymore.

" I thought that (hic) t-that we were ( hic) a-a family.(hic)" I said between snobs and I felt the tears fall down. I saw their faces darken, I couldn't even see their eyes anymore.

"T-that's impossible Sakura." Said Izuna, I could still not see their eyes, why couldn't they look me in the eyes. Why?

"(hic) But it (hic) was you who said it. (hic) That we were like a family." I can't believe they are telling this, how can they even say it after everything we did and everything we lived together.

"Senju and Uchiha aren't mean to get along. We are mean to kill each other till one side fall." It was what hurt me the most, it's not a name that tell you who you are and what you have to do. And worst, it was Madara-kun who said it.

" Because of that, we will fight each other till we fall down. But if you want to help one of, then you could come with him. But I'm sure it is not what you want." Said Hashi-nii with a sad face. From the four, he was the one who could understand what I was feeling the most, He didn't wanted this either. And who would want to kill someone dear. But I still felt betrayed by their words. They were asking me to chose between them. How could they ask me that. And Kurama still said nothing and honestly, I didn't needed him to set a layer on the situation.

"H-how could you?" How could they do what. Do like all we did never existed? Putting me in this pain? Asking me to chose? Lying about everything? It was all I wanted to know, all I wanted to ask them. I took my necklace. To me, it symbolized our adventures, everything between us.

"How can you asking me to chose? How can you asking me something so cruel?" I asked them and I could feel myself crying more. "If what you want is an answer, then here it is." I began to put pressure on the necklace, till I had broken it in five. Like the five petals that were forming the cherry blossom. And throw one petal to each of them, I kept the one with a darker shade while the boys had the lighter shade of pink.

"Keep it. At least as souvenir, if all of this once meant something to you." I told them before to walk away from them. It pained me to do this. "And don't think to come back at my place, you will only be allowed to come back when you stop these prideful wars of yours!" I ended up yelling at them in the end.

"You were the only family I had and I really loved you all." the tears didn't seemed to stop, it was the opposite. I didn't wanted to look at them, I knew that if i were to look in their eyes, It will only hurt me more. I made sing at Kurama, who with his tails picked them up.

" Oy, Neesan! What's the meaning of this." Yelled Izuna, he was struggling against Kurama tail. and so did the others.

"Sakura don't." Madara

" What are you doing, Neesan?" Tobirama

"Wait!" Hashirama

Hearing the misery in their voices, make me want to cry more than I already am. I turned my head around, tears still running, to look at them before long. I noticed Madara and Izuna had now awoken their Sharingan. The sharingan can only be awaken by an deep emotional wound, maybe what I said affected them more than I though.

"Goodbey." And with these last word, Kurama sent them flying upwards. maybe where we had originally came from. When I couldn't see them anymore, I let myself fall on my knees and cry louder than before. for the rest of the ride, Kurama didn't said a word.

 **at night**

 **3th pov**

After that the four boys had came flying back on the battlefield, it wasn't long before the to side retreat. They hadn't achieved their objectives and decided to go back. Tajima had noticed that his sons had both awoken their sharingan and had congratulated them. But they both didn't felt happy like they thought they would when they had imagined to awake their sharingan. They had hidden the rock like petal that Sakura had given them. The two Senjus did the same. They too didn't felt good, they were feeling horrible, Because they had all lost the one meant so much at their eyes, the one to accept them like they were and didn't cared about what they were. She would have accepted them for who they are, not from they clan they came from. But they couldn't turn their back on the clan either. Only their mothers had noticed their gloomy mood and were worried about what could have happened.

"So that girl managed to make the Kyuubi her ally." Said Tajima after his sons told him about how they came back from the ravine. "She is really a dangerous individual. You may go back to your quarters." And the two Uchiha heirs excited the room. The took petal out and looked at it with a sad face. Their mother, Chisuzu Uchiha, was waiting in the hall and saw her sons sad face as they were looking at their palm. Shiro was doing the same, her sons just came out from a meeting with their fathers and were doing the same thing as the two Uchihas. Both mother felt useless in this kind of situation.

"Madara, Izuna. Is something matters?" Asked Chisuzu at her remaining sons when she was close enough. Her long messy black hair was hiding her left eye and showing off her mole on the right side of her had noticed them looking at something in their hands. But when she had spoken, they immediately close their hands. Both boys hadn't hear her coming and looked at their mother. They didn't wanted to tell her what was in their minds, they think that she wouldn't understand.

"No, everything is fine Kaa-san." Respond Madara before to walk to his quarter and Izuna following. She felt pain when she saw them in this state, but she couldn't say anything about it.

"Hashirama, Tobirama. Are you alright?" Asked Shiro to her sons. The said boys looked up to meet their mother gaze. and like the two Uchihas, they closed their palms. Shiro was a bit disappointed, she wanted to know what in their hand gave them this mood.

"Hai, It's nothing to worried about." And they Walked back to their quarter after bidding their mother a goodnight. Shiro wanted to help her sons, but she couldn't help them if she didn't know what was wrong.

When they enter their room, they sat down against the wall and finally let their tears silently out. They express what they couldn't do back there.

meanwhile Sakura was in her house, Kurama had found a place nearby. A cave hidden by a water fall. He had been comforting the pinket. But even now, all she could do was crying herself to sleep.

 **I know that I had said that I would update after my exames, but because they weren't that great and that my grades are good either. I didn't really write. But it is an excuse and I know it. So you can kill me If you want. And I would like to thank the readers who patiently waited for this. It mean a lot for me.**

 **moonlight352**


	14. it hurts

it has been 3 weeks since Sakura found out about her 'family' real identity. And the sadness, anger and bitterness still didn't go away. In these two months Kurama didn't left her side. He didn't talk to her a lot and wasn't trying to help her a lot on the outside, But in the inside he was worried about her and wished to help her. But humans are complicated, they live short lives, are a bit stupid and are always leaded by their emotions. He didn't know her good enough and what she had experienced with these boys to say that he understood her and know how to help her. Because it was clear that she was having a huge depression. He let out a big sigh.

 **"Brat, you really need to get your shit together."** Said the fox to the depressed pinket. Sakura turned her head from her garden to meet his red eyes. She had become thinner and her green lively eyes became death. It pained him to see her in such state, but he wouldn't say it out loud.

Her death eyes seemed to say 'what do you know '. And Kurama know that he couldn't comfort her. He had been alone and hunted since old man Hagoromo's pupils were no more. Since then, he and the other bijuus had to live hidden from everyone. Even from each other because they hadn't a reason for seeing or staying together anymore after the passing of the old man. He didn't know her like these boys. But she had become an important person in his life. She wasn't afraid of him, she treated him like an equal and not like the bloody beast the humans describe him. And it make him happy and he doesn't want to lose her. He stretched his big pawn out and laid it slowly on her head before petting her slowly. He could feel her trembling under his pawn, he knew she was holding herself back.

 **"Don't hold back. It's not good to hold it back."** Sakura began to cry again, like she did the first days. She didn't felt any better and guilty toward Kurama to have to look after he being in such mess.

"I'm sorry. So so sorry Kurama." She let out in her raspy voice. " I'm sorry to put this all on, to not being able to move on and to cry all the time." Kurama stayed silent the whole time, just petting her head softly. Time passed till she stopped crying. He had since then stopped to pet her. When she passed out from exhaustion, he placed her back in her tiny house and went into the forest.

 **~in the meantime elsewhere~**

It's been two months since they had last see her. And in two days they will clash swords against each other again.

 **Hashirama pov**

We were dinning in the commun dinner room with other clansmen. Neither me nor Tobirama said a word. I didn't paid attention at what was said in the room knowing what I will have to do in two days. In two days we will fight the Uchihas. It is more than certain that they will be there too. And I didn't wanted to think about that. I know it isn't the first time we've faced them since we broke apart. Even if they are my clan enemy, thinking about it make the stone on my skin colder. Weird. And yet.

"Maromi, you and your squad will ..." I didn't wanted to listen to it. I couldn't stay here longer and hear them talk about it. Killing and killing again.

"I don't feel well, excuse me." after bowing to my father I exited the room. I felt Tobirama eyes on me, I ignored it. After I just started to walk. I didn't really know where I was I was going, till i stopped. I know where my feet were taking me and it hurts. I was in the north forest not far from the camp. I was on my way to the river.

I know we hurt her and made her cry. I took the pendant in my hand and looked at it. my hands was shaking, I think my whole body does.

"Hashirama." The voice of my mother called me. I turned around to face her, I notice the sun is already low. How long has i been standing here?

"Okaa-san" She walked slowly to my side.

"Why are you crying my son?" As she placed her hand on my shoulder. I'm crying? I hadn't noticed it.

"I...I.." but the words didn't come out. I don't understand why it is so difficult to say it. Even if I wanted to say something. My brother sudden apparition kind of make it impossible.

"Nii-san I've been lo-" he didn't finish his sentence when he looked me in the eyes. Instead he just looked away. I did pretty much the same. May it be by guilt or shame, it doesn't take make me feel better. Neither of us said anything. But we could feel the tension around us. I could feel mother look on me and then going on Tobirama. And it makes me uneasy. in the end it was Okaa-san that broke the silence by letting out .

"Let's not make your father wait." She said. Father. I forgot about him, guess he is going to be pretty angry for skipping the meeting before dinner.

 **Madara pov**

The war meeting is over. The other clan members exit the room one after the other while I was silently staring at the wall. Izuna had to grab my shoulder to take me out of my trans. Only then had I notice that there was no one else in the room but us. I was surprise to see that tou-san wasn't in the room anymore.

"Time to go aniki." Aniki. That word again. It would usually annoy me. But now, it's just a painful reminder of happened. I can feel the prikkel in my eyes telling me that the tears are slowly forming. I do everything to keep them inside and take my brother hand.

"Let's go then." I say and exit the room. I didn't notice that I had let the hand of Izuna go, nor that he wasn't behind me anymore. and yet, I'm not surprise. It seems that nothing seems to surprise me anymore. I hear the sound of the door closing and I don't remember being in front of it or opening it. But I know it is my room. I remember how I used to feel relief when I entered my room after meetings and trainings. And now, nothing. I feel nothing. Nothing but an empty hole in me. It has been like that ever since we were banned by Sakura. Now that I think about it, the only times I don't feel this numbness is when I'm on the battlefield. This feeling of being between life and death, the adrenaline and this rage taking over every time I'm against an enemy.

I guess that I'm begin to loose myself.

 **back to Sakura**

Kurama had come back and was currently laying in front of her tiny house. He had brought a prey for her to eat. She needed it, she had lost weight and became thinner. He had left the prey next to her door. He was to big to cook it and make a fire. But if she hadn't the will to do so, there was very little he could do. He couldn't force her to eat it or shove it in her mouth. He was afraid to hurt her. He was much stronger than her and she was so frail now. The only support he can give her are though words.

 **"I know it hurts"** he says after waiting for a couple of minutes. **"And it won't stop unless you come out of the hole you digged yourself in."** she just flinched. **"The only way to make it stop is to move on and to walk forward. It's not gonna be easy. But once you do, you will come out stronger and the worst part of the pain will be gone."** Sakura began shaking. She feels the tears wanting to come out again and want to push them back. But It doesn't work, they still roll on her cheeks. She tries to wipe them out, but the tears don't stop. She slowly got up and starts to walk out of the room and towards Kurama. He didn't move, he just looked at her. She stopped right in front of his leg and embraced him.

"Thank you" And then he knew that she will overcome it.

 **I know it is short and that it has been a long time since I've last publish or updated this story. I have no real excuse for that. I found it a difficult chapter to write and didn't had the inspiration or the will to write it.**

 **moonlight 352**


End file.
